Destinado Rechazo
by Min.Akane.Akatsuki
Summary: Un testamento cambiado y una salida casual que termina uniendo dos vidas sin proponérselo por anhelos ajenos. Los destinados se atraen instantáneamente pero ¿Cómo actuar después de ser rechazado por él? Cuando haces todo lo posible por vivir a tu manera ¿Qué hacer cuando no esperabas conocerlo? El DESTINO ES CAPRICHOSO, pero nunca hace una elección al azar.
1. 00- Antes de comenzar

**Antes de comenzar:**

El omegaverse es uno de los tantos subgéneros de escritura dentro del mundo de fanfiction.

 **¿QUÉ ES?**

Inició en distintos fandom's donde existen los hombres lobo, licántropos o cambia formas. Con el tiempo se fue desligando de ellos y ahora es universalmente utilizado.

La sociedad se divide en tres géneros: alfa, beta y omega. Tienen unas diferencias muy particulares, sobre todo entre alfas y omegas, los dos extremos de esta sociedad.

 **ALFAS: (** **α** **)**

Los alítes poseen un aroma fuerte que los caracteriza, usualmente son olores llamativos. Cuando entra en celo, este aroma se intensifica para así llamar la atención de una / su pareja. El cargo de alfa también puede ser llevado por una mujer, mismas características que el alfa hombre.

Los alfas poseen una voz de mando. Cualquiera puede ser dominado por ella, aunque es mucho más fácil que una omega caiga en esta, que una beta. Otra característica, trata de tener una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha en el interior de una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfabeto y el corazón queden anudados durante una tiempo

En cuanto a las características, los alfa son fuertes y grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos. Poseen un gran instinto de protección, para proveer todo a su familia. Son territoriales, tres de sus sentidos

 **BETAS: (β)**

Son igual a los humanos comunes. Sus olores son los normales de los humanos, que a veces se pueden distinguir, que son suaves y poco notorios en comparación con los olores de los omega o de los alfa.

Tienen la libre elección de formar una relación con cualquiera de los tres hermanos, claro que es más fácil entre dos beta que entre una beta y una alfa, o en una pareja de beta y omega, no es imposible, pero si difícil.

 **OMEGAS: (Ω)**

Tanto los varones como las mujeres, todos los aparatos reproductores femeninos y los capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Desprenden un olor muy característico que les permite identificarse, debido a las feromonas que expulsan.

Poseen un llamado especial a su alfa, involuntario y provocan que el alfa en cuestión tenga una inmensa necesidad de protegerlo. Es un gemido débil que es expulsado en situaciones de miedo o peligro.

 **PRESENTACÓN DE CASTA:**

Durante los 14 ó 15 años de edad, el adolescente tendrá su primer celo y el mismo celo que decide si es un alfa un omega.

Una presentación puede llegar antes de que la persona esté cerca de una persona en celo, puesto que las hormonas pueden ser alteradas. O bien, también puede ser al revés y que la presentación de esa persona más tarde de lo esperado.

Es cuando comienza a segregar un aroma característico (individual y general según la casta) antes de ello, posee un aroma neutro.

Después de este, su casta debe estar registrada, tanto en el sistema de salud como en su registro de identificación.

 _La casta de los padres no influye sobre la vida de los hijos, además de que no se puede saber el género de estos hasta que alcanzan la pubertad y tienen su primer celo._

 **CELO:**

 _Alfas (α)_

Su celo ocurre cada seis meses aproximadamente y dura alrededor de 24 horas.

 _Omegas (Ω)_

Ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente, en los que sus niveles hormonales se eleven y se ven "necesitados" de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para evitar un poco dolor cuando son penetrados, o cuando el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior; también es una zona muy erógena.

 **LAZOS:**

Esta parte es altamente importante. Los lazos, conexiones o uniones se basan en que la alfa muerta al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca que no desaparece jamás. Eso significa que el omega ha sido recuperado y que ahora está incondicionalmente unido al alfa.

Supuestamente estos lazos duran para siempre, pero existe la capacidad de romper el lazo debido a la muerte de alguno de los dos o porque el alfa decide acabar con él.

Hay conexiones tan fuertes que los dos lados pueden tener lo que el otro miembro de la pareja incluso si están en lugares distintos.

El alfa rompe el lazo si reclama otro omega. Cuando hablamos de un lazo roto, es muy común que ambos lados se suman en una depresión profunda, esto se debe a que el lazo de ambas partes física y mentalmente. Al alejarse, sienten un vacío tan grande que no tienen fuerzas para continuar, muchos llegan a morirse en estas condiciones.

 **DESTINADOS:**

La pareja destinada a la pareja compatible es solo ese individuo perfecto para el Alfa como para el Omega, si estas dos personas se encuentran su unión será "indestructible" (aún si están enlazados con otra persona).

Si Alguno de los Dos Niega this unión o Ambos lo Hacen, _pueden_ INCLUIDO Llegar a un Sufrir dolor, físico y psíquico.

Puede presentar una discordia para una sociedad tan organizada, o una curva que aparezca en el momento indicado.

 _Puede ser común o muy extraño, jugar con lo que mejor se puede hacer, al igual que no es indispensable y se puede prescindir de ello._

* * *

Esto es lo más relevante que se ha mencionado dentro del universo omegaverse creado por mí.

Dentro del omegaverse clásico las castas Alfa / Omega no son tan predominantes como la casta de Beta, informando al respecto sobre las siguientes porcentajes:

α: 20% β: 70% Ω: 10%

Como verán, no hay un universo planeado por estas dos castas.

Por otro lado, "su sociedad" es obviada, si bien no es equitativo, los omegas tienen los mismos derechos que las mujeres, y algunas restricciones netamente pensadas para el avance de la historia misma.

 _ **Todo lo escrito aquí, no es de mi autoría; fue tomado de diferentes "Guías omegaverso" presentadas tanto en Wattpad como de sitios web que hablaban sobre el tema.**_

Agradezco a las personas que hicieron posible la creación de este apartado explicativo.


	2. Capítulo 1: Pérdidas

Antes de leer.

 _cursiva:_ Flasbackak.

 ** _Negrita cursiva_** : pensamientos.

* * *

 _ **Pérdidas.**_

Masato Katsuki y Petrov Nikiforov son los patriarcas de sus respectivas familias, además de grandes amigos.

Se conocieron por mera casualidad.

Masato llegó desde su natal Japón para erradicarse en New York después de la pérdida de su esposa gracias a un parto complicado, y con un recién nacido Toshiya a cuestas. Quiso alejarse de todo lo que le recordaba a su amada, por lo cual aceptó la oferta de su tío Takao Katsuki de ser entrenado para heredar la automotora que fundó al llegar al Estados Unidos, porque él nunca tuvo hijos para poder traspasar la compañía a uno de ellos.

Algo que Masato siempre le agradecería porque jamás tuvo en cuenta que era solo un beta, quien se haría cargo de la empresa.

A pesar de ser ellos quienes predominaban en la sociedad. La minoría Alfa eran quienes siempre triunfaban en todo ámbito.

Aun así _, Katsuki Company_ prosperó bajo su mando y se ganó a pulso su lugar como líder allí.

Cuando tuvieron que hacer a fuerza unas remodelaciones en la empresa, Masato se topó con un estudiante de arquitectura inteligente y asertivo, que estaba a punto de graduarse. No lo pensó dos veces y le contrató para que se hiciera cargo de la obra a pesar de su edad.

Petrov Nikiforov era realmente inventivo. Con ideas innovadoras no solo remodeló la compañía, sino que también le dio un nuevo ambiente a los ejecutivos y trabajadores del lugar.

Y también conoció a un gran amigo.

Petrov quedo huérfano a temprana edad. Por ser un niño de 10 años tuvo que vivir en orfanatos, pues quienes pretendían adoptar, solo se interesaban en bebes… o en niños que tuvieran nacionalidad estadounidense. Él era ruso y siempre se enorgulleció de ello, a pesar de ser casi una paria entre los demás integrantes de los orfanatos por su marcado acento al hablar inglés.

Eso no le impidió salir adelante. Solo él era dueño de su destino.

Tuvo que crecer rápido para no ser devorado por una sociedad clasista.

Aunque eso cambio después de que se presentara como alfa. Solo un poco.

Después de salir de la Universidad, y con la ayuda de Masato; Petrov pudo hacer su sueño realidad. Comenzó un pequeño negocio de compra de casas en mal estado para restaurarlas y después venderlas a mayor valor. De a poco se fue trasformando en " _Dom &Zhizn`" _una inmobiliaria y constructora vanguardista altamente cotizada en todo el país.

Los dos se trasforman en figuras reconocidas en la economía estadounidense sin proponérselo. Ellos, quienes en un principio fueron vistos con recelo por la sociedad.

 **New York – 24 de septiembre de 2016 / alguna calle de la ciudad.**

Petrov se asombró al encontrarse con Masato en la gala conmemorativa que se realizaba cada año por el atentado a las _Torres Gemelas._ Mejor para él, así no se aburriría de ver como intentaban adularlo sin éxito alguno.

Como era costumbre cuando estaban juntos, se la pasaron muy bien. Pero como los años no pasaban en vano, se retiraron relativamente temprano y llegaron a la conclusión de que estos menesteres se los dejarían a sus hijos Matvey y Toshiya.

Quienes a pesar de ser invitados no pudieron asistir porque el papeleo se los estaba comiendo vivos. Ser empresarios de elite a veces tenía sus desventajas.

Como tampoco estaban e edad de manejar y no querían molestas a sus choferes, se decidieron a tomar un taxi juntos. De todas maneras vivían en el mismo edificio. Dieron la dirección y se relajaron contra el asiento trasero del vehículo.

– Sin duda alguna, esos cuervos no descansan ¿eh? –susurro Masato aflojándose el corbatín.

–Pobre Leroy. No sé cómo los aguanta. –contestó Petrov, refiriéndose al amigo de su nieto, Viktor–. ¿Qué te han preguntado esta vez?

–Lo de siempre. –Masato sonrió ante la carcajada de Petrov–. Esta sociedad no puede ver a dos magnates viudos, sin hacer especulaciones. –ironizó.

El taxi se detuvo su marcha al ver luz roja.

–Déjalos, viejo amigo… nada de lo que digamos les hará refrenar su lengua…

El semáforo dio luz verde.

El vehículo avanzó y otro les impactó.

Lo último en escucharse fue la risa de Masato Katsuki.

 **-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-**

Los servicios de emergencia se arremolinaron en la escena.

El Taxi quedo destrozado, la parte trasera fue la más perjudicada y la que le dio mucho trabajo a bomberos para poder sacar a los ocupantes. Algo normal tomando en cuenta la cantidad de volteretas que dio el vehículo después del impacto de alta energía al cual fue sometido.

Los policías tuvieron que redoblar esfuerzos para detener a la prensa cuando se filtró quienes iban en el taxi siniestrado. Todos ellos tratando de obtener la primicia sin importarles lo que mostraran.

Lamentablemente, no se pudo hacer nada por Masato. Perdió la vida de inmediato, ya que el impacto le llego de lleno a su cuerpo.

Petrov pereció poco después en la ambulancia que iba camino al hospital, uno de los fierros del automóvil se le incrusto en su cuerpo y la pérdida de sangre fue muy grande para soportarla.

Increíble lo que puede suceder cuando un conductor borracho toma el volante.

En dos lugares distintos se dio la misma noticia. Era necesario que algún familiar se presentara para reconocer el cuerpo de la persona.

La incredulidad llegó, negando lo sucedido y la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera muerto. Seguramente seguía en la fiesta.

Matvey y Toshiya se estrellaron con la dura realidad. Masato y Petrov habían dejado este mundo trágicamente. Y ellos debían continuar su legado.

* * *

 **New York – 26 de septiembre de 2016 – Casa Katsuki / West Village.**

Los funerales no eran nada gratos, sobre todo si tenías que encabezarlo. Muy bien lo sabía Toshiya.

¿Cómo enterrar a la persona que se sacrificó y enfrentó a muchas personas por ti?. Por estar contigo aun sabiendo que tenía miles de cosas por hacer. Que jamás te dejo solo con alguna niñera por algún compromiso. Una persona que a pesar de convertirse en alguien importante, nunca se olvidó que era padre antes que empresario.

Le debía demasiado a su padre y le afectaba tener que enterrarlo. Sin duda la vida era injusta, se llevaba a los buenos y dejaba a los malos.

Unos toques en su puerta lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

–Adelante. –murmuro.

–Es hora cariño. –dijo Hiroko a su esposo–. Debemos partir ya.

Suspiro, esto sería muy duro de soportar, especialmente para Yuuri. Su abuelo era su adoración y la noticia lo tenía bastante mal; la pena no le sentaba bien a su omega y ellos como betas, no comprendían del todo esta naturaleza como para hacer algo que alivianara la tristeza a su hijo.

Todo el camino hacia el cementerio fue un espectáculo. Su padre, al igual que Petrov Nikiforov era reconocido tanto por su empresa como por su filantropía. Empresarios reconocidos dentro de la creme Neoyorkina.

Muchas personas quisieron estar presentes aunque fuera un funeral cerrado al público. Agradecía aquellas muestras porque eso le decía que su padre seria recordado por muchos.

A parte de la policía, quienes vigilaban a la caravana que les acompañaría, tuvo que contratar una empresa externa que evitara que los reporteros llegaran hasta ellos. Masato Katsuki antes de empresario era familia, así que dejo de lado las protestas de varias personas conocidas en el círculo en el cual se movían sobre su negativa a abrir el funeral a todos. Era su padre y solo él como hijo que era, sabía lo que esperaba para su funeral.

Ver a su familia completamente de negro le caló muy hondo a Toshiya. Viendo como Mari trataba de aparentar fortaleza delante de su pequeña de cinco años. Le dolía ver como su nieta tenía que enfrentase a la muerte de un ser querido a temprana edad. Lamentaba que Christophe estuviera de gira, Mari le necesitaba. Y Yuuri estaba ahí, con la mirada enrojecida mirando algún punto inexistente en el horizonte, sin hablar, aunque Yuko y Takeshi trataran de hacerlo responder

Hoy sería un día muy largo.

* * *

Por más que Yuuri tratara de oír lo que decían sus amigos, no podía. Se sentía pésimo, su omega no sabía cómo lidiar con el dolor que la pérdida de un ser querido le ocasionaba en estos momentos, eso le volvía loco. Amaba a su abuelo y aquello lo estaba llevando a una espiral depresiva y ansiosa a la cual no entendía como abordar.

Había pasado llorando día y noche desde que se enteró de la noticia aborreciendo con toda su alma a quien, por un estúpida imprudencia le había arrebatado a quien fue su pilar en cada una de las crisis nerviosas que tuvo después de convertirse en omega.

– _Si les das en el gusto, ellos habrán ganado. –La voz de su abuelo se escuchó desde la puerta de su habitación, Yuuri se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que derramo desde que volvió de la escuela–. Ellos son jóvenes y no entienden el significado de lo que tú eres._

 _Desde que se presentó como omega, había tenido un pequeño infierno en su escuela. No porque fuera menospreciado –o gran parte no era por eso–, sino más bien porque todos esos alfas ególatras se creían con el derecho de propasarse con él solo por ser como era._

 _Y porque creían que con eso, él los aceptaría y formarían parte de una de las familias más prestigiosas del país._

 _Agradecía profundamente a Takeshi por no dejarlo solo y a su cuñado Chris, quien lo habían salvado varias veces de esos acosos._

– _No sé qué más hacer abuelo. –murmuro apenado–. Nada de lo que haga parece ser suficiente. No estamos en una época opresora y aun así me siento ahogado. Odio ser un omega._

– _Es parte de lo que eres. –contestó Masato, sentándose al lado de Yuuri–. Solo le estas dando en el gusto y negando algo que es parte de ti. –le acaricio el cabello–, Nunca te dejes amedrentar por eso. Si, eres un omega ¿y qué? Eso no les da derecho a nada. Solo están ardidos porque no creen que un omega les supere. No por nada el orgullo y arrogancia alfa es bien temido._

 _Yuuri recordó a cierto alfa e hizo una mueca, eso lo sabía muy bien._

– _¿Cómo puedo lograr aquello? –pregunto apesadumbrado–. Nada de lo que hago parece ser suficiente para espantarlos._

– _Por lo pronto, ir a clases de defensa personal. –Masato sonrió–. Después patearles en los huevos._

– _¡Abuelo! –Yuuri grito escandalizado, y Masato rió._

–Lo siento chicos. –murmuró Yuuri–. No debo ser una compañía muy grata…

–Yuu-chan, no digas idioteces. –contesto Yuko, una efímera sonrisa aprecio en el rostro del omega al escuchar el apodo que habían acunado ambos al comenzar sus lecciones de japonés.

–Estamos aquí para acompañarte a ti. –dijo Takeshi–. Como tus amigos… en las buenas y en las malas ¿Recuerdas?

Yuuri asintió sin decir nada más.

Era hora de partir a decirle adiós por última vez a su querido abuelo Masato.

* * *

 **New York – 26 de septiembre de 2016 – Casa Nikiforov / Upper East Side.**

Matvey observaba una foto de él junto a su padre cuando solo era un niño. Acababan de llegar del entierro y él se había encerrado en su despacho.

Todavía aquello le parecía irreal. No podría creer que el duro e imponente Petrov Nikiforov estuviera tres metros bajo tierra y que nunca más lo vería atravesar su despacho con ese eterno ceño fruncido, per que ocultaba un corazón muy noble.

–Papá… no entiendo esto tan repentino. –se sirvió un vokda, poco le importaba lo que su médico le hubiera dicho.

Seguía sin creer que nuevamente un accidente de automóvil le arrebató a un ser querido. Justo como sucedió con su madre y hermano.

Continuo observando la fotografía recordando todo lo que su padre le había dado e inculcado.

Así encontró Viktor a su padre, mirando una vieja imagen junto a un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Frunció el ceño ante eso.

–Papá… sabes que te prohibieron tomar bebidas tan fuertes. –le regañó.

–El vodka no me matará hijo. –replicó Matvey, aun así dejo el vaso a un lado. Miro a Viktor, quien era el fiel reflejo de su padre cuando joven–. Es irónico que lo haya perdido de la misma manera en la que él perdió a sus padres.

Viktor hizo una mueca, seguramente no era la primera copa de su padre si estaba filosofando de esta manera.

–No más alcohol para ti. –murmuró cerrando el mini bar y escondiendo la llave–. Vamos, necesitas descansar.

En momentos así, su madre seria quien lidiaría con él, pero ella estaba en la habitación de su hermana, consolándola.

–Todavía no entiendo cómo fue que tu abuelo me acepto después de prácticamente arrancarme a Rusia y volver dos años después, casado con Katya y un bebé a cuestas. –Viktor se preguntaba lo mismo. Su abuelo era muy estricto en cualquier ámbito–. Seguramente fue al verte, él siempre se jactó de que eras una calcomanía suya. ¡Hasta alfa saliste! –dijo asombrado.

Viktor sonrió, siempre le gustó que Petrov alardeara de ello, sobre todo cuando Matvey estaba presente y quería molestarlo.

Llevo a su padre a la habitación y lo acompañó hasta que lo vio dormido, ahí fue hasta la sala, encontrándose con su madre leyendo el periódico.

–Deberás esconderle las llaves del bar por un tiempo. –dijo mientras se las pasaba–. Y abastecer la reserva de vodka.

Katya frunció el ceño, no le agradaba para nada como sonaba eso.

–¿Bebió mucho? –preguntó preocupada.

–Solo un par de vasos… sabes que papá no tolera la bebida.

Ella asintió, mañana llamaría a Celestino para que lo revisara.

–Podrías… –comenzó Katya, dudando si pedirle ese favor a su hijo.

–¿Hacerme cargo de la constructora? –preguntó Viktor y su madre asintió–. Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. Sin duda eso será un caos.

Tendrían mucho que hacer. Al morir su abuelo, un alfa y la cara visible de la empresa, muchos estarían reticentes en que su padre tomara el control de ella, después de todo era un "simple beta". No importaba que dicho "beta" llevara haciéndose cargo del negocio cinco años, a veces Viktor odiaba lo retrograda que podía ser la sociedad aun en el siglo XXI.

–Dile a papá que quiero que descanse la semana completa… si algo necesita su firma lo traeré aquí.

Viktor se despidió de su madre, rechazando la oferta de quedarse en la casa. Así como el resto de los integrantes de su familia, el también necesitaba un tiempo a solas para recordar.

* * *

 **New York – 30 de septiembre de 2016 – Feltsman Abogados / 154 Grand Street**

A Georgi no le gustaban las noticias que le estaba dando su tío Yakov, quien hace 15 años era el abogado de las familias Katsuki y Nikiforov. Quien después de ver el chiste de testamento que tenían redactado Petrov y Masato, entre los tres estuvieron haciendo un borrador con respecto a lo que querían para ambas familias.

–No es una broma, el notario fue tajante en eso… eso son los últimos cambios que valen. –dijo apenado–. El que lo hayan firmado y legalizado estando ebrios poco importa. Después de todos Las Vegas es conocida por tener sus propias reglas.

Georgi hizo una mueca, el panorama no se veía para nada bueno.

–Es que… la idea es un tanto descabellada. –Georgi estaba confuso–. Ellos nunca fueron así… jamás quisieron imponerle algo a los tíos, mucho menos se lo harían a sus nietos. Y sé de alguien que pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando se lea.

–Estando cuerdos, calor que no. Pero las personas borrachas cometen muchos disparates. –contestó Yakov–. Ahora no es queda ver como arreglamos este embrollo.

–¿Y si vemos a otro notario?

–Eso ya lo veremos cuando el testamento sea leído y se trate de impugnar, O se pueda cambiar por el boceto que estuvimos redactando estos meses. –respondió Yakov–. Asumiré la culpa que me corresponde también, como su abogado debí darme cuenta antes de lo sucedido.

–¿Por qué se perdió tanto tiempo? –pregunto Georgi aun incrédulo.

–Confundí los documentos y nos dimos cuenta cuando quisieron modificar su testamento. Por mucho tiempo estuve diciéndoles que viéramos eso para el testamento conjunto e hicieran uno por separado, pero en muy pocas ocasiones pudimos reunirnos para redactar un borrador decente que se pudiera legalizar.

Muchos problemas le traería el chiste de documento que poseían, porque la última voluntad de Petrov y Masato tenían que ver con sus anhelos más que con los acuerdos adecuados para cada familia.

Ahora, tanto los Nikiforov, como los Katsuki, debían asumir las consecuencias de las acciones de sus patriarcas. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran aún más y pudieran hacer algo para salvar a dos personas de un deseo loco.

* * *

 **New York – 05 de octubre de 2016 – Feltsman Abogados / 154 Grand Street**

 **Lectura del testamento**.

Toshiya y su familia llegaron puntuales al despacho de Yakov. Hace unos días les habían notificado de la apertura del testamento, pero le extrañaba la actitud intranquila de su amigo y abogado. Y le extrañaba que la lectura no haya comenzado al momento de su entrada en la oficina.

–¿Por qué no hemos comenzado? –preguntó Hiroko.

–Faltan personas. – y Yakov lució mas preocupado.

Al cabo de unos minutos vio aparecer a Matvey junto a Katya y Ania. No se sorprendió en verlos, después de todo su padre y Petrov y eran tan unidos que no le extrañaba que decidieran hacer algo así.

Francamente estaba intrigado en lo que sucedería.

–¿Y Viktor? –preguntó Georgi.

–No debería de tardar. –murmuró Ania–. Se quedó atascado en el tráfico.

Ante aquel nombre, el más joven del clan Katsuki se tensó. Si había algo que evitó a toda costa después de su presentación era el encontrarse con Viktor por cualquier medio. Y justo hoy, cuando su omega seguía afligido por la pérdida de su abuelo, debía encontrarse a ese alfa arrogante.

Por mucho que Ania le hablara bien de su hermano, que haya cambiado esa estampa orgullosa típica de los alfas después de un tiempo o su impersonal trato años anteriores. Nada le haría olvidar las crueles palabras que le brindó siendo él solo un niño.

A Yuuri le molestaba las miradas preocupadas que Georgi le lanzaba desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Siendo este un alfa obviamente se había percatado de su estado alicaído, sus feromonas prácticamente gritaban lo deprimido que encontraba, y ahora se le sumaria el estrés de ver al idiota de Viktor cuando no quería verlo.

En parte agradecía que su familia completa fueran betas, ellos no tenían el sentido del olfato tan refinado como un omega o alfa, así que no los había preocupado demás. Si de por si lo estaba haciendo con sus problemas al dormir desde el fallecimiento de su abuelo.

De pronto, un aroma intenso… amaderado, parecido al roble con toques a duraznos invadió sus fosas nasales, mareándolo. Sin fijarse en nada mas, se levantó de su silla buscando la fuente de ese hipnotizante aroma.

* * *

Viktor iba cabreado, había salido con tiempo desde la oficina y aun así se retrasó por el endemoniado tráfico de New York. Si había algo que odiaba, era llegar tarde a alguna reunión o cita.

Después de media hora de tardanza estaba entrando al edificio. A metros de las oficinas de Yakov, pudo sentir un aroma dulce a berrees, cerezos y canela además de toques amargos que eclipsaban el atrayente aroma. Quien fuera el omega, se notaba lo deprimido que estaba… de manera inconsciente aceleró en paso e incrementó sus feromonas, tratando de brindarle algún consuelo a aquella criatura tan desdichada. Su alfa estaba removiéndose eufórico al oler más intensamente aquel deliciosa esencia. Solo quería llegar para proteger a la persona que estaba sufriendo tanto.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Yuuri Katsuki, y jamás una persona le pareció tan hermosa. Una gran certeza se formó en su mente.

–¡No puede ser! – gritó Yuuri alarmado.

Una sensación indescriptible lleno el pecho de Viktor. Su corazón estaba acelerado y una sonrisa boba se instaló en su cara.

–Te he encontrado. – murmuro maravillado.

Yuuri, al no soportar la tensión, se desmayó debido al shock, cayendo en los brazos de su destinado.

* * *

Después de meses planeando esta historia, por fin puedo publicar su primer capítulo.

Espero les guste y me comenten.

/Cambio y Fuera/

Min Akane.

 **31 julio 2018**


	3. Capítulo 2: Retazos

Antes de leer

cursiva: _Flasbackak._

 ** _Negrita cursiva_** : pensamientos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Retazos.

 **Pasado – niñez**

Yuuri a los siete años era un niño bajo para su edad, además de estar un poco pasado de peso, a él, esas cosas no le importaban, su mamá siempre le decía que era adorable y muy lindo de esa manera así que esperaba no cambiar mucho al ir creciendo. Siendo adorable, podía obtener un dulce de su madre o abuelo, además de ayudarle a que su hermana no lo sermoneara por las travesuras que hacía.

Pero, las cosas nunca permanecen de la manera que se espera.

 _Ese era el día de Yuuri y su abuelo. Era sagrado que un fin de semana al mes lo pasara con él. Admiraba a su abuelo, ya que él había criado a su padre solo, mientras dirigiría una compañía gigante. Esa que su tío le había regalado._

 _En esos momentos estaban en el departamento del amigo de su abuelo. Petrov también era entretenido y como este le había pedido que fueran a visitarlo, se encontraban en estos momentos ahí. A él le encantaba ir porque siempre había maqueta de lugares que construía y eso a Yuuri le gustaba._

 _En estos momentos lo habían dejado al cuidado de la enfermera que tenía el abuelo Petrov, mientras ellos mantenían una plática fuera del alcance de oídos infantiles._

– _Las cosas que hace el abuelo Petrov son muy lindas. – le contaba Yuuri a la Señora Jones._

– _¿Te gusta lo que él hace? –preguntó la enfermera._

– _¡Mucho! –Yuuri estaba emocionado por los modelos a escala que veía en esos momentos–. ¡Lo admiro! –se sonrojó ante ello._

– _Oh… –sonrió enternecida._

– _¡Sí! Cuando sea grande quisiera ser un alfa tan exitoso como él._

 _Una carcajada se escuchó detrás de ellos; Yuuri divisó a un chico con una larga cabellera platinada. Era Viktor, el nieto del abuelo Petrov._

– _Joven ¿Se le ofrece algo? –preguntó la enfermera preocupada al ver esa sonrisa desdeñosa dirigida al niño._

 _Viktor se había presentado como alfa hace dos años. Todavía conservaba algo de la soberbia característica de esa casta. Algo que no se notaba mucho si estaba de buen humor. Lo cual no era el caso._

 _El chico ignoró la pregunta, solo se recargó en la puerta._

– _¿Así que el pequeño Yuuri quiere ser alfa? –Cuestionó burlón._

– _¿Qué tiene de malo? –replicó la señora Jones–. Es un deseo normal._

 _Otra carcajada resonó en la habitación._

 _Yuuri no entendía que tenían de malo o gracioso sus palabras, desde que vio el trabajo tanto de Petrov, como de su abuelo le encantó lo que ambos hacían, pero secretamente el del abuelo de Viktor le gustaba más._

 _Cuando visitaba a su abuelo siempre le pedía venir a verlo y Petrov siempre contestaba todas las preguntas que le hacía sobre sus proyectos._

– _¡Solo mírate! –espetó Viktor despectivo–. Alguien así, jamás podrá ser un alfa…_

 _La señora Jones le miró impactada, no creyendo que le dijera esas palabras tan crueles a solo un niño. Yuuri sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él. Si un alfa le decía aquello… eso quería decir que ¿su sueño no se cumpliría?_

– _Cómo estas, ni sueñes en ser alguien como mi abuelo. Eso jamás pasará._

– _¡Viktor! –la potente voz de Petrov se escuchó._

 _El joven le miró avergonzado. Sobre todo porque estaba desquitando su mal humor con un pequeño Yuuri que nada de culpa tenía sobre su estado de ánimo._

– _Las castas no importan, seguimos siendo personas… el éxito depende de quienes somos, no de nuestro género. –Masato pasó a Viktor sin dedicarle una palabra, solo tomó a Yuuri y se fue de allí._

 _Tres adultos olvidaron el episodio._

 _Un adolescente ni siquiera le prestó la importancia necesaria._

 _Un niño quedó con sus ilusiones hechas añicos y un sutil cambio comenzó a gestarse en él._

* * *

 **Pasado – adolescencia.**

 _Yuuri regresó fastidiado de la escuela, no solo por el malestar que comenzó a gestarse transcurridas las horas de clase, sino más bien por el altercado que tuvo con uno de sus compañeros._

 _Él era conocido por ser alguien aplicado, disciplinado y tranquilo –no por nada era el primero en su clase–,y que hoy le llegara una amonestación por culpa de un compañero alfa celoso, era el colmo de su pésimo día._

 _¿Por qué siempre se metían con él? Que hubiera preferido estudiar en vez de jugar en su niñez solo se debía a su excesiva timidez. El que ahora fuera más inteligente que el promedio de sus compañeros solo se debía a su tenacidad y a los hábitos de estudio que se forjó desde pequeño. Nada tenía que ver sus oportunidades al nacer en la familia que nació. Todos en ese colegio tenían fortunas similares a la suya. ¿De qué se quejaban entonces?_

 _Yuuri se preguntó porque tenía la culpa de que Sara le haya rechazado por tener sentimientos hacia él? ¡Ni siquiera la alentaba! Además, nunca vio necesario decirle algo sobre eso, después de todo a él no le interesaban las chicas._

 _De hecho, no le interesaba nadie. Jamás le llamó la atención alguno de sus compañeros._

– _¡El mundo está plagado de idiotas! –murmuró contra su almohada._

 _Se quedó dormido después de despotricar a gusto y algo intranquilo por culpa del malestar que parecía venir desde su vientre. Tenía un cosquilleo que no le dejaba en paz y le abrumaba._

 _Despertó sobresaltado a la hora de la cena cuando su madre vino a ver porque no bajaba, encontrándolo en posición fetal ardiendo en fiebre._

 _Y no paraba de quejarse._

– _¡Cielos, Yuuri! –Exclamó Hiroko alarmada– ¡Iré a llamar a Celestino!_

 _Yuuri casi no registró aquello, solo sentía ardor en todo su cuerpo. Un ardor asfixiante que le sofocaba. Quería quitarse las prendas que llevaba porque solo el roce de ellas le molestaba, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de su cama._

– _¿Qué me está pasando? –se preguntó en medio del delirio._

 _La llegada del médico tampoco dio indicios de ayuda. Celestinó observo solo por cinco minutos al adolescente antes de retirarse del lugar, haciendo una mueca._

 _Yuuri no entendió su comportamiento, ¿Sería muy grave lo que tenía? Él creía que sí, pues ese calor infernal lo estaba matando. Entonces ¿Por qué no lo estaban llevando de inmediato a una clínica?_

 _Cuchichearon algo por mucho tiempo más. Algo que él no pudo entender. Su cerebro estaba bastante obnubilado con la fiebre. Y después Celestino se retiró._

 _Su madre le acompañó las siguientes horas junto a paños fríos que de nada servían para aplacar el estado febril en el cual se encontraba._

 _Aunque pudo conciliar el sueño, este fue intranquilo e inmerso en un calor abismal._

 _No fue hasta el día siguiente, que se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba sucediendo. Menos mal que su madre no se encontraba en esos momentos. Estaba empalmado y muy sensible, un solo roce con sus sábanas le hizo gemir de placer y querer restregarse contra su colchón._

 _Solo dos cosas pasaron por su cabeza._

 _Un vago recuerdo de su niñez con un excéntrico alfa de cabellos plateados y la certeza de saber que su segundo género resultó ser de un omega._

– _Odio mi vida… –murmuró lastimeramente._

 _Los sueños de demostrar su valía fueron desdibujándose como una pintura a la cual le han echado agua. Viktor tenía razón. El jamás debió siquiera atreverse a soñar en ser un alfa._

 _Ese fue el último resquicio de lucidez que tuvo antes de que su celo lo golpeara fuertemente_

* * *

– _Ciertamente eso podría ser factible. –murmuró Celestino observando atentamente un genograma._

 _A dos días de terminado el celo de Yuuri, este se encontraba con su médico de cabecera –y el de la familia completa– quien por suerte era un beta, para comenzar con los controles respectivos que le correspondían a su casta._

 _Se estaba estresando de solo pensar en lo que conllevaría la presentación de su segundo género. Tendrían que reacondicionar su cuarto, las paredes debían revestirse con un inhibidor de olores hacia el exterior, además de algo que la silenciara. Fue muy incómodo el comprender tres días después que su familia lo había escuchado gemir y clamar por alivio de una manera tan necesitada. Era algo que estaba dispuesto a NO pasar otra vez._

 _Y a eso se le sumaba tener que rellenar los papeles correspondientes para autorizarle el uso de supresores e inhibidores que debía portar en todo momento desde ahora. No era mucho, pero junto a su cambio de aroma, sutil para sus familiares betas, pero no para sus compañeros alfas. Los próximos meses, serian un infierno._

 _También, era de esperarse que algo tan común para los adolescentes se trasformara en una odisea para un Katsuki… ya se veía los titulares en los programas de farándula. Después de todo eran una familia influyente y los reporteros siempre buscaban una primicia para poder colocarlos debajo de los reflectores, y esto sería como darle miel a las abejas. Si, veía nubes de tormenta en el horizonte._

 _Era obvio que sería expuesto… ya lo había visto antes con otros jóvenes reconocidos por sus familias que habían resultado ser lo mismo que él. Después de todo, los omegas solo equivalían al diez por ciento de la población. Aunque igual hacían más algarabía por quienes resultaban Alfas. Entendible hasta cierto punto._

– _Si nos basamos en esto que me has entregado Hiroko, dentro de tu familia solo han nacido mujeres ¿cierto? –preguntó el médico._

– _Así es Celestino. Que Yuuri naciera varón fue una tremenda sorpresa para mi línea familiar, que solo tuvo mujeres._

– _Si tu bisabuelo era un omega hombre no me extrañan estas circunstancias. –Se sujetó la barbilla–. El gen estaba latente, es normal que Yuuri lo heredara al ser varón. En el linaje de Toshiya solo hay betas por lo cual nadie pudo aportar el cromosoma necesario._

 _Yuuri solo suspiró, a él poco le importaba quien aportó el gen, cromosoma, ADN –lo que fuera– para su condición de omega. Lo relevante aquí, era que tendría que pasar por una tortura por culpa de su casta. Lo cual le parecía algo aberrante._

 _Dejar de ser persona para transformarse en un animal cada tres meses era demasiado abrumador. No le agradaba en absoluto esto._

 _Se volvería más sensible en todo sentido. Las cosas le afectarían más aunque él no lo quisiera. El poder percibir los olores de sus compañeros ya sería todo un reto. ¿Cómo hacerle frente a todos esos alfas mimados? Cuando no tenía casta se trasformaba en toda una odisea, venciendo su timidez y ansiedad. Ahora siendo así, se volvería más complicado. La naturaleza sumisa del omega le traería más fuentes de estrés que él no pidió._

– _Hay que informar a la escuela también. –Murmuró Celestino y Yuuri aguantó un gemido de frustración. – Es el protocolo a seguir para evitar situaciones extremas entre castas._

 _Hiroko asintió, y Yuuri se horrorizó de solo pensar en lo que enfrentaría al regresar a clases._

 _Aunque para él había algo más importante._

 _Por nada del mundo se volvería a cruzar con Viktor Nikiforov. No quería ver su reacción al saberlo omega. La cara de superioridad que se apoderarían de sus facciones al sentirse superior a él. Ese alfa no volvería a pisotear su autoestima y le demostraría que la casta omega no necesitaba ser protegida. Que no eran desvalidos y poco le importaba el que dirán de la sociedad._

 _Haría que todos se dieran cuenta –en especial Viktor– que no por ser omega, se había trasformado en una damisela en apuros. Sobre todo, demostraría que un omega no necesitaba de cuentos de hadas para vivir._

 _Yuuri todavía no comprendía que era el único en recordar aquel suceso._

* * *

 **Presente**

 **New York – 05 de octubre de 2016 – Feltsman Abogados / 154 Grand Street**

Viktor vio como Yuuri despertaba y se alejaba lo más posible de su presencia, una mueca disconforme apareció en su rostro y el desconcierto se reflejó en los demás. Solo Georgi comprendió lo que sucedido en esos momentos, pero prefirió guardar silencio.

La reacción de Yuuri le preocupó. Sobre todo porque el contenido del testamento le afectaría directamente y poco podrían hacer. Debió haber convencido a su tío Yakov de aplazar la lectura una semana más, sabiendo cómo era el trato de Yuuri hacia su amigo. Continuar con esto solo estresaría a ambos si el aroma de Yuuri era un indicador.

El abogado solo negó cuando Viktor hizo el amago de querer acercarse al omega que lo miraba con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro. Las cosas solo se tensarían desde aquí y dado el estado de Yuuri solo empeoraría.

–¿Puedes continuar? –preguntó Yakov mirando analíticamente al chico–. Sino, podemos aplazar esto

Yuuri asintió, incapaz de omitir palabra. No confiaba en que su voz saliera lo suficientemente segura para que le creyeran. No soportaría ver a Viktor de nuevo de ser el caso. Lo miró de soslayo, el rictus amargo en su cara le dio ganas de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, pero refrenó aquel impulso. Su omega estaba muy disconforme con su proceder.

–Bien… estamos todos reunidos para dar a conocer la última voluntad de Masato Katsuki y Petrov Nikiforov… –leyó Georgi.

–La estupidez retratada en palabras. –murmuró Yakov muy bajo, todavía no creyendo lo que esos dos viejos tontos dejaron estipulado.

–Como verán, se citó a ambas familias porque los patriarcas de cada una decidió hacer un documento en conjunto. Redactaron un testamento unificado, en el que se dice lo siguiente… –Georgi fue interrumpido.

–Primero. –Habló Yakov–. Les pido que traten de escuchar todo esto hasta el final, y después les daré las explicaciones pertinentes.

Todos asintieron intrigados por aquello.

–Nosotros, Masato y Petrov decidimos lo siguiente. –Georgi carraspeó–. Siempre han sabido que para nosotros las posesiones que tenemos no importan. Son solo cosas insustanciales. Cada quien tiene un fideicomiso que no pretendemos tocar, así como los respectivos sueldos de quienes están presentes en cada empresa. Pero las empresas nadie las heredará mientas no se concrete un matrimonio que unifique a ambas familias…

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala.

–Nuestro anhelo más grande se vierte aquí y pensamos que la mejor solución a ello es que los herederos de nuestros hijos sean quienes lo concreten. Cada primogénito deberá desposar al otro en un plazo no mayor de un año y otro para obtener un heredero, solo así, Toshiya Katsuki y Matvey Nikiforov tendrán pleno acceso a las fortunas. Queremos ver a nuestras familias unidas médiate un heredero.

Viktor y Mari se miraron horrorizados ante aquello. No solo por el hecho de que ella estaba comprometida con el mejor amigo del Alfa, sino también porque ellos tenían ya, una niña de cinco años.

 _ **¿Cómo le explicarían a Chris aquello? ¿Cómo le dirían a una niña que sus padres ya no se podrán casar?**_

–Aunque esto excluye compromisos pactados. De ser así, esta cláusula pasará a la siguiente generación.

El silencio en la sala se hizo sepulcral.

Todos aquí sabían que Mari Katsuki y Christophe Giacometti, después de saber que Larissa venia en camino, firmaron un acuerdo pre nupcial. A ese acuerdo llegaron los involucrados con Masato después de que este se enterara de lo sucedido. Al Abuelo le agradaba mucho el novio de su nieta, pero esa fue su manera de asegurarse que el chico no fuera un arribista. Si aceptaba el acuerdo, eso quería decir que amaba más a su nieta que la posibilidad de ser parte de su familia y reconocido por ello.

Nadie entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo era posible que Masato y Petrov hayan redactado semejante documento? ¿Pasando a llevar las voluntades de los presentes? Ellos que siempre mostraron su descontento por la cantidad de matrimonios arreglados en su ambiente para alcanzar alianzas económicas poderosas.

Viktor suspiró aliviado ante lo dicho por Georgi, no tendría que explicarle a Chris por qué debía casarse con la chica que amaba. Pero esto no pintaba nada bien, porque el matrimonio automáticamente pasaría a Yuuri y el solo era un adolescente. ¿En que estarían pensando su abuelo y el señor Katsuki?

Por mucho que no le incomodara demasiado la idea de hacer realidad la petición.

Yuuri estaba horrorizado ante lo último. Según las palabras antes dichas, debería ser él, quien se casara con Nikiforov. ¡Por Dios! Que solo tenía diecisiete años. Ni siquiera había terminado la escuela. Él debería estar pensando en la universidad que elegiría ¡No en matrimonio!

–De no cumplirse nuestras demandas, se venderá todo patrimonio y será donado a las instituciones benéficas que cada uno patrocina.

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre todos. Porque aquello no se trataba de mantener un estatus dentro de la sociedad. Sino de todo lo que había construido para miles de familias que estaban a su cargo.

Trabajadores de años que se quedarían sin nada si eso llegara a suceder.

–No puedo aceptar eso. –Gritó Yuuri– ¡Es barbárico! No puedo creer que mi abuelo no pensara en todos quienes trabajan en la automotora!

–Mi hermano tiene razón. –murmuró Mari–. Mi abuelo no haría algo así estando cuerdo… ¿Hay alguna manera de impugnar esto?

–Podría haberse hecho y cambiarlo por los borradores que tengo en mi poder, si los involucrados fueran tú y Viktor. –respondió Yakov–. Pero estamos hablando de una pareja Alfa/Omega; puede que la corte no tome en cuenta aquello… hay leyes que son exclusivas para las castas, y algunas no se han revisado hace años.

–Mi abuelo no habría hecho esto estando cuerdo. – dijo Ania–. ¿Qué pasó?

–Tienes razón. –dijo Georgi–, pero ellos no estaban en su juicio al momento de…

–¿Como? –preguntó Toshiya–. Si es así, ¿Por qué el testamento es legal entonces?

–¿Recuerdas que hace un año tu padre tuvo que ir a firmar unos contratos a Las Vegas? –preguntó Yakov.

–Lo recuerdo, tuvo que ir él porque otros compromisos me atraparon aquí. –respondió Toshiya.

–¿Y que Petrov fue a comprar propiedades allí? –Yakov se dirigió a Matvey y este asintió– por mera coincidencia fue en la misma fecha.

Ambos hombres le miraron asombrados.

–¿Pero eso que nos dice sobre todo esto? –preguntó Hiroko, quien estaba tratando de calmar a Yuuri.

–Quienes estaban encomendando sus respectivas salidas por la ciudad los llevaron a Las Vegas. Y como sabrán… –el abogado dejo la frase inconclusa–. El resto solo lo puedo conjeturar, porque ninguno de los dos recordaba haber realizado aquello. Y aquí es donde yo debo asumir mi parte de culpa.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Katya le miraba confundida–. Si todo eso fueron acciones de mi suegro y Masato, bien es sabido que a pesar de su edad, ellos juntos parecían niños.

–No revisé bien los documentos al parecer. Ese testamento estaba mezclado con los contratos que fue a firmar Masato, si no fuera porque hace unos meses quiso modificar el suyo para incluir a Larissa en su testamento, jamás nos habríamos dado cuenta de la existencia de esos papeles.

El entendimiento corrió por la sala. Como había dicho Katya, ellos dos juntos no se medían en nada y varias veces sus hijos eran quienes los frenaban. No es que les gustara la situación, pero ¿Qué más les quedaba por hacer?

Si la apelación que presentarían no salía como esperaban, la parte más difícil se la llevarían Viktor y Yuuri en todo este asunto. El sentido del deber era demasiado alto en ambos, así que cumplirían con aquello pensando en los demás.

No era lo óptimo, ya que como padres esperaban que sus hijos se enamoraran de alguien antes de tomar este paso tan importante. Pero la suerte ya estaba echada.

–Solo nos queda ver cómo nos va en la demanda de impugnación, o si podemos cambiarlo por los borradores que estuvieron redactando antes de morir. –dijo Matvey analizando las opciones.

–De todas maneras esto se puede tomar como una señal del destino. –Viktor intervino por primera vez–. Sin duda alguna.

Yuuri se tensó ante esto, esperaba cualquier cosa del alfa, menos que soltara palabras como aquellas. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera habían tenido un momento para conversar a solas de ese detalle. Todavía les quedaba la opción de apelar, pero si el divulgaba esa información, no habría manera de impugnar el testamento.

–¡Nikiforov, no te atrevas! –gritó Yuuri alarmado.

–¿Por qué debería? Esto simplemente acelera las cosas. –replicó un poco dolido al ver el rechazo en la mirada de su omega.

–¿Acelerar? –preguntó Yuuri extrañado –¿Qué cosas estúpidas te estas imaginando? – cuestionó burlón– Eso jamás pasará. Todavía hay posibilidades de impugnarlo… me atengo a eso.

Viktor le miro incrédulo y se acercó a él. El adolescente solo desvió la mirada. La sola presencia del alfa lo estaba alterando, tenerlo cerca hacia eso mil veces peor.

–No puedes ocultar el llamado del destino… –Viktor acarició la mejilla de Yuuri y este solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que esto que sentía fuera solo una pesadilla.

Jamás quiso que algo así le sucediera a él, y menos con el alfa que tenía enfrente.

–Desde ahora les digo. –dijo Viktor mirando a todos–. No ayudaré con la demanda si eso me aleja de mi destinado…

Todos jadearon, ahora les hacia sentido la actitud de Yuuri momentos antes de que Viktor entrara en el despacho, su colapso y el gruñido que salió de los labios del alfa cuando Toshiya y Georgi se acercaron a ayudarlo con el omega desplomado en sus brazos.

–Entonces el matrimonio es irrevocable. –sentenció Yakov–. Ninguna ley ayuda a los destinados.

Yuuri sintió como su mundo se quebraba de nuevo gracias a Viktor Nikiforov.

* * *

Aquí de nuevo, pensaba traerle el capítulo ayer, pero me dejaron sin wifi todo el día.

Y como veo que los días de semana no funciona actualizar para mí, esperen que actualice sábado o domingo.

Si no se me olvida.

* * *

CASTAS

 **ALFA (α)**

Petrov Nikiforov.

Viktor Nikiforov.

Jean Jacques Leroy.

Georgi Popovich.

Minako Okukawa.

Cao Bin.

Seung Gil Lee.

 **BETA (β)**

Matvey Nikiforov.

Toshiya Katsuki.

Leo de la Iglesia.

Emil Nekola.

Yakov Feltman.

Christophe Giacometti.

Otabek Altin.

Kenjirou Minami.

Nikolai Plisetsky.

Phichit Chulanot.

Takeshi Nishigori.

Masato Katsuki.

Yuri Plisetsky.

Hiroko Katsuki.

Katya Nikiforova.

Lilia Baranovskaya.

Mila Bavicheva.

Sara Crispino.

Mari Katsuki.

Ania Nikiforova.

Yuko Nishigori.

 **OMEGA (Ω)**

Yuuri Katsuki.

Guang Hong Ji.

Michelle Crispino.

Isabella Yang.

Como ven, las casta predominante en la historia es Beta.

Todos los personajes nombrados apareceran en mayor o menor medida.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy

 **/Cambio y fuera/**

 _Min Akane_ 🌸

08 de agosto de 2018.


	4. Capítulo 3: Rechazo

Antes de leer

cursiva: _Flasbackak._

 ** _Negrita cursiva_** : pensamientos.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Rechazo.

 **New York** **–** **10 de octubre 2016 – Hewlett High School. /Clase de Yuuri.**

Yuuri estaba ofuscado y aparentemente nada lo haría salir de ese estado.

A sus compañeros les parecía demasiado extraño, porque Katsuki acababa de perder hace poco a alguien importante en su familia y su estado de ánimo no era para nada igual al que tuviera días anteriores. O lo descrito como la conducta omega "estándar" que les fue enseñada en sus clases de biología.

Pero no irían a preguntárselo directamente, ninguno era tan valiente para enfrentarse a ese chico con el humor que se traía. Sobre todo algunos alfas en su clase. Ellos ya habían probado lo que el omega podía hacer si lo molestaban demasiado. No por nada el omega había logrado el cinturón negro en karate en tan corto tiempo. Un gran logro según quienes no sabían la razón verdadera de lograr aquella hazaña, ellos solo lo veían como la disciplina y competitividad que poseía.

Yuuri se encontraba ajeno a todo esto, solo pensaba en la solicitud de apelación que presentaría su familia en unos días para impugnar el testamento de su abuelo. Yakov ya les había explicado que aquella clausula final no fue idea de ellos, sino del tercero que firmó el documento como testigo. Fue lo único que pudieron decirle en la notaria en donde lo redactaron. Y como ni su abuelo ni Petrov se acordaban quién era y en el testamento solo aparecían sus iniciales, nada sacaban con continuar ese plan de acción. Yakov ya lo había intentado y estaba tan cerca como en el principio de hallar al responsable.

Y no le extrañaba que sucediera aquello. Después de todo, así como buenos conocidos ellos se habían ganado algunos enemigos a lo largo de su carrera empresarial. Seguramente uno de tantos aprovechó la oportunidad sin saber qué consecuencias traería aquello.

Y rumiaba su enfado, porque Viktor dejó clara su negativa de apoyarlos, y junto a él la familia Nikiforov debió restarse. Si el principal involucrado en esto no cooperaba, ellos no serían de gran ayuda.

Odiaba a Viktor, la naturaleza que fue a tener y a su cuerpo traicionero. Nunca antes le había molestado tanto ser omega.

Llegó a la primera clase que le correspondía sin contratiempos, –no se percató de que todos le esquivaron en su camino– arrojó su mochila, importándole poco el salto asustado que dio su mejor amiga. Lo lamentaba por Yuko, pero hoy no estaba de humor para ser amable con nadie.

–¡Yuuri! No me pegues esos sustos. –reclamó indignada. Él solo bufó frustrado, no viendo la mirada sorprendida que ella compartió con su novio Takeshi.

Estos se quedaron viendo unos segundos antes de que Takeshi asintiera y se fuera a su propio lugar. Yuko era mucho mejor lidiando con el estado de ánimo de Yuuri que él.

–Desembucha. –espetó, poco importándole la nula reacción de su amigo–. No quiero hacerlo por las malas Katsuki.

Este solo le lanzó una mirada molesta.

–Hace cinco días fue la lectura del testamento de mi abuelo. –murmuró escueto.

–Oh Yuuchan… –Le tomó una de sus manos–. No sabes…

–No te lamentes. –cortó el omega–. En estos momentos estoy tan enojado con mi abuelo que no he podido siquiera pensar en la pena de ya no tenerlo conmigo.

Al ver la cara confusa de Yuko, suspiró. Su amiga no se quedaría conforme con solo decirle eso.

–En el receso de almuerzo Yuko… ahí podremos hablar más cómodos y se los diré a ti y a Takeshi.

No pudieron hablar más ya que llegó el profesor.

Sin duda serían unas largas horas.

* * *

 **Hewlett High School. /Azotea.**

Yuko estaba tan impaciente por saber que le pasaba a Yuuri, que al momento de sonar el timbre para el tan esperado receso, solo dejó que su amigo y su novio ordenaran sus cosas antes de arrastrarlos hacia la azotea de la escuela.

El único lugar que sabían era el más privado que podrían encontrar para tener una charla tan importante.

Intuía que necesitarían toda la privacidad posible.

Yuuri ya se esperaba un movimiento de ese estilo de su amiga. Habiendo compartido años con Ania, algunas manías se le habían pegado. Y sobre todo siendo Yuko una chica que se sabía todas las primicias de todo el High School. Sí, eso no debía sorprenderle para nada.

Llegaron al lugar y buscaron un lugar que los protegiera del viento que corría en ese momento.

–Me puedes explicar ¿Por qué he sido literalmente arrastrado a este lugar? –preguntó Takeshi confundido.

–Detalles… –desestimó Yuko, con su mirada clavada en Yuuri.

–Como te dije antes, hace cinco días fue la lectura del testamento del abuelo. –contestó con un suspiro–.Nada salió como pensábamos.

–¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó la chica extrañada.

–No solo estuvimos nosotros, sino también Ania y su familia.

Takeshi y Yuko compartieron una mirada, sopesando las palabras adecuadas para seguir con la conversación. Yuuri al ver el gesto, solo bufó.

–Sí, "él" también estuvo allí. –resopló con desdén–. Pero no estamos desviando de lo importante aquí…

–Sin duda el abuelo Masato era muy unido al patriarca Nikiforov. –Takeshi no comprendía el detonante del mal humor de Yuuri, si bien encontrarse con el alfa después de poco más de dos años evitándolo. No lo veía para esa reacción–. No me extraña que las familias se hayan reunido.

Yuuri solo se le quedó viendo un tanto molesto.

–No, no es extraño. –corroboró–. La situación de por qué fue, si…

La cara de confusión de sus amigos aumentó aún más, cada quien analizando la información que recibieron y esperando lo que diría.

–Deja los rodeos y habla ya –pidió Yuko impaciente–, presiento que esto será grande.

–Como no tienes idea… –Yuuri se acomodó mejor en su sitio y fijó su vista en el cielo–. Tenemos un gran problema, y nada podrá cambiar lo que mi abuelo y Petrov estipularon en el testamento.

–Nos estas asustando, –Takeshi observando mejor a su amigo se dio cuenta de tenia ojeras muy grandes.

–Si no se logra anular ese documento… deberé casarme con Viktor Nikiforov

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritaron al unísono los novios, impactados.

–¡Ustedes se odian! –puntualizó Takeshi–. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

–No nos odiamos… solo me molesta su… sola presencia, y de Viktor no tengo idea. –el omega se pasó una mano por la cara–. En cuanto a cómo sucedió eso es algo complicado.

–¿Qué tan malo es? –preguntó Yuko.

–Hace un año Petrov y mi abuelo coincidieron en un casino en las Vegas. Se encontraron, se pasaron de copas y llegaron con un testamento de vuelta a New York.

–¿Como? –cuestionó Takeshi–. ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

Yuuri vio como sus amigos no estaban entendido nada, suspiro. Trató de pensar en las palabras que ocuparía. Porque sus amigos no necesitaban enterarse de todo lo que encerraba esa cláusula de matrimonio.

–No sé qué razón los motivó a entrar a una notaría dentro del casino, pero al final terminaron formalizando un documento que valía como testamento… Bien sabido es por todos que ellos eran inseparables. –la tristeza se reflejó en su cara–. Solo quisieron hacer eso más permanente con la unión de sus herederos.

–Pero… si ese es el caso, Mari debería ser la comprometida ¿no? –dijo Yuko.

–Si, pero ella y Chris firmaron un acuerdo. Recuerda que eso fue lo solicitado por Masato al enterarse que estaba esperado un bebé. –contestó Takeshi–. Y a eso suma a Larissa. Dudo que Nikiforov haya siquiera considerado la posibilidad de casarse con tu hermana.

–Exacto… –afirmó Yuuri–. Eso la excluye. Pero el testamento estipulaba que si eso no podía ser, pasaba a la siguiente generación. De haber estado Viktor casado o comprometido eso pasaría a Ania y a mí, lo cual es incompatible siendo yo omega. Habría pasado a Larissa y algún hijo de ellos… pero como no lo está, nos vemos en este embrollo.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos. Ninguno quiso cortarlo por temor a que las palabras fallasen. Tanto Takeshi como Yuko estaban al tanto de la animosidad que sentía Yuuri contra Viktor, desde infantes que eran amigos. Siendo ellos quienes escucharon las primeras quejas sobre el alfa. Sabían de la huella que un escueto encuentro entre ellos, había marcado a su amigo. Y el cambio que sufrió en su personalidad por ese hecho.

Eran años de recelo y molestia contra Viktor, y esta situación traería problemas para solventar una relación cordial entre ellos.

–¿Qué harás? –preguntó Takeshi.

–Si mi padre junto a Yakov no pueden anularlo… deberemos cumplir con lo estipulado.

–¡No puedes! –gritó Yuko– No serán felices…

–Es eso o perder todo. –respondió Yuuri–. Y con ello, muchas personas quedarían sin empleo.

–Es injusto. –se lamentó la chica–. ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo? –preguntó esperanzada.

–Será casi imposible lograr algo. – manifestó Takeshi, y el omega asintió.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de ello? – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido–. Yuu-chan todavía puede librarse de ello.

–Piensa Yuko. –le amonestó su novio–. Siendo quienes son, es poco probable que la corte falle a su favor. Sobre todo porque Nikiforov no se sumará a la demanda.

–No comprendo…

–Somos un apareja Alfa/Omega. –contestó Yuuri. –Todos sabemos que hay leyes que solo conciernen a nuestras castas.

Yuko asintió pensativa, recordando sus clases de ciudadanía. En ellas les explicaron que si bien había leyes generales para todos, sin importancia de tu segundo género, había unas que solo concernían para alfas y omegas. Y no es que fuera por prejuicios, sino más bien debido al índice poblacional de estas castas.

De una pareja conformada por un alfa y un omega, raras veces nacían hijos betas, a no ser que fueran del sexo puesto (padre omega gestando una niña o viceversa), ese hijo o hija podría ser alfa o beta dependiendo de la pareja del omega en cuestión. Siendo así, estas castas eran muy codiciadas por los gobiernos a pesar de ser la minoría (Solo el treinta por ciento de la población) Era por ello que algunas leyes, que venían de décadas pasadas y no fueran muy duras, eran inamovibles para ellos.

A no ser que ocurriera la excepción de ser destinados, un caso extraño dentro de las castas. Para ellos no valían las leyes. Debían comprometerse porque una vez encontrados, dejaban de ser compatibles para los otros géneros y sus hijos solo nacían omegas o alfas. Y la sociedad buscaba eso.

Al final, todo se trasformaba en un juego político.

–Y no es solo por eso… –murmuró Yuuri–. Según Yakov, el caso está perdido, solo será una mera formalidad.

–¿Cómo puede ser tan pesimista? –preguntó Takeshi molesto, ¡estábamos hablando de la vida de su amigo!

–No es eso. –replicó–.¿Recuerdan que desde que me presenté como omega no había visto a Viktor? –les cuestionó.

Yuko observó a su amigo, y un nudo se instaló en su estómago. ¿Qué tan descabellado podría ser aquello que se formaba en su mente?

–No me digas que… –fue interrumpida.

–Somos destinados.

Los novios se dieron cuenta que nada salvaría a Yuuri de ese matrimonio.

* * *

 **Manhattan – 14 de octubre de 2016 – Empire State Building /Oficinas Katsuki Company**

Matvey seguía a la secretaria que lo guiaba a las oficinas de Toshiya. Mera formalidad, habiendo recorridos miles de veces ese pasillo. Así como en su momento sus padres fueron grandes amigos, ellos eran como hermanos. Solo se separaron unos años cuando él se fue a Rusia y después regresó con esposa e hijo. Sin duda aquellos años no enfriaron su amistad para nada y Katya se hizo muy amiga de Hiroko con el tiempo.

Pero ahora, todo aquello peligraba gracias a Masato y su padre. Llegaron y Toshiya inmediatamente se acercó para darle un abrazo.

–No son las circunstancias por las cual me gustaría visitarte, pero no hay de otra. –murmuró Matvey al separarse de su amigo.

–Créeme, lo sé. –contestó, haciendo gestos para que tomara asiento.

–Lamento interrumpir tu trabajo, pero es necesario que hablemos. –dijo y Toshiya asintió.

–He hablado con Yakov al respecto y está viendo como solucionar las cosas. –murmuró el japonés.

–¿Cómo está Yuuri? –preguntó Matvey preocupado.

No había caso de preguntar por Viktor. Todos sabían que desde que reconoció al chico como su destinado andaba inmerso en una nube rosa. Matvey solo veía a su hijo en la inmobiliaria y era difícil estar cerca de él, parecía derramar corazones por donde pasaba. Era entendible, después de todo encontrar a tu destinado era algo improbable.

Por otro lado, a Yuuri si le había afectado. Si bien jamás comprendió esa animosidad al ver a Viktor, era de perfecto conocimiento que al omega le disgustaba su heredero. Hecho que se corroboró aún más a la negativa de este de estar compartiendo espacio con Viktor después de la presentación de su casta.

Pero para él era preferible así. Los medios no les dejarían en paz cuando se enteraran, la diferencia de edad era notoria y aunque las castas se vieran beneficiadas en algunas cosas, eso no los salvaría de la polémica y los comentarios malintencionados. El haber crecido con un padre alfa le abrió un poco los ojos a lo que representaba aquello, aunque no lo entendiera del todo, pero no todo el mundo tenía esa comprensión.

Si bien a ellos no les importaba la prensa, estos no serían benevolentes ahora, mucho menos lo hubieran sido con un omega recién presentado de quince años. El estrés ocasionado por eso sería muy malo, ya que era bien sabido que los primeros meses después de la presentación, los omegas se volvían extremadamente sensibles.

–" _ **Aunque si ellos hubieran convivido antes, esto no estaría pasando**_ " –Matvey sacudió la cabeza. De nada le servía pensar eso ahora, las cosas eran como eran y solo les quedaba recurrir a la única salida que tenían. No deseaban imponerle nada a sus hijos.

Además, así Viktor y Yuuri tendrían más tiempo para relacionarse. Siendo destinados, el matrimonio sería a lo que llegarían eventualmente en un futuro.

–Está mejor. – Toshiya lo sacó de sus pensamientos–. Después de lo ofuscado que salió del despacho, creí que sería más complicado calmarlo –murmuró pensativo–, pero después de llegar a casa y casi destruir su habitación al completo, se calmó.

Matvey hizo una mueca. Yuuri se caracterizaba por ser alguien calmado y centrado la mayoría del tiempo –no por nada era el mejor de su promoción, tapándole la boca a todos sus compañeros alfas–, pero cuando el temperamento le ganaba, era peor que una fiera.

Por más que le preguntó a Viktor que había hecho para ponerlo así, algo obvio viendo su cara golpeada y su rengueo al caminar, este no le dijo nada.

–¿Crees que Yakov pueda hacer algo? –preguntó– Sabes que no lo digo por el tonto de mi hijo, esta encantado con la idea que no se ha puesto a pensar en lo que significa para Yuuri, murmurando idioteces cada tanto… sino más bien por tu hijo.

–Lo dudo Matvey –Toshiya dijo serio–. Si bien la apelación se hará a pesar de la negativa de Viktor de sumarse… los del juzgado querrán que se sometan a estudios para ver la compatibilidad –se pasó una mano por el cabello–. Y todos sabemos qué arrojarían esos exámenes.

Dos suspiros frustrados escaparon. En el predicamento que lo habían puesto sus padres.

–Lamento tanto no poder ayudarlos…

–No te preocupes, es comprensible su reacción. Me extraña la de mi hijo. –respondió el japonés–. Solo me queda confiar en que el lazo como destinado pueda hacer feliz a mi hijo. –murmuró Toshiya desolado–. En estos momentos es lo único que mantiene mi esperanza viva.

Eran conscientes de que el comienzo sería bastante complicado, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo analítico que era Yuuri al respecto. Él hasta ahora no creía en ese cuento de los destinados, y estaba reacio a aceptarlo como tal. Pero ellos vieron actuar el lazo ese día.

No por nada eran sus padres y conocían a sus hijos.

Por más que trataron de enmascarar las caras de ansiedad que los consumió a estar tan cerca, no pudieron. O el espiarse de soslayo cuando creían que nadie los veía. No pudieron ocultarlo de ellos.

–Esperar… –suspiró Matvey–. Que difícil es hacerlo cuando la felicidad de ellos está en juego.

Toshiya no tuvo como rebatir aquello.

* * *

 **New York – 17 de octubre de 2016 – West Village / Casa Katsuki.**

Llevaban un buen tiempo realizando su trabajo, pero tanto Yuko como Ania le tenían los nervios de punta. Yuuri juraba que si no dejaban de mirarle de esa manera, explotaría. Cuando sintió que la presión era demasiada para su ya alterado malhumor, decidió intervenir.

–¿Podrían dejar de crisparme los nervios? –cuestionó a sus dos amigas–. Quiero terminar este proyecto hoy, por cierto.

Las dos chicas se ruborizaron, incómodas.

–Perdón Yuu… –murmuró Ania–, pero desde hace días que no te veo de buen humor y estoy preocupada.

–Lo mismo digo. –comentó Yuko.

Yuuri suspiró. Si no las calmaba no podrían terminar el bendito trabajo en paz. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde lo del testamento, y si bien estaba soportando un tanto de presión extra, podía controlarla si ellas no lo estuvieran mirando de esa manera. En sí, su situación actual no era la principal causa de su irritación, sino lo que pasó después de la lectura.

–" _ **No debí aceptar quedarme a solas con él"**_ –pensó Yuuri– A decir verdad, no estoy tan molesto con lo que ha pasado. –dijo pensativo–. Después de todo nuestros abuelos eran humanos, y como tales, propensos a equivocarse. Además los dos sabemos que se colocaban cuando bebían demasiado –miró a Ania–. El problema fue no saber que andaban sueltos en Las Vegas, supongo…

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, analizando sus palabras.

–Entonces ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor? –preguntó Ania.

Yuuri se sonrojó. No quería recordar aquello y mucho menos pensar en el causante de su molestia. Ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas.

–Sabes… todavía no me dices porque saliste tan apresurado del despacho de Yakov. –dijo Ania–. El golpe que le diste a mi hermano no se desvanece del todo ¿sabes? Y han pasado muchos días.

Yuko clavó sus ojos anonadados en Yuuri. Algo extremo tuvo que suceder si su amigo usó los conocimientos de karate que poseía para eso. El omega se ruborizó completamente.

–Ah… eso.

–Sip. –replicó la menor de los Nikiforov–. Se nota que se lo plantaste bien, el color tardo en desvanecerse.

–Yuu-chan ¿Qué ocultas? –preguntó Yuko–. Jamás harías algo así sin justificación.

Yuuri se quedó allí, mirando a sus amigas sopesando si era buena idea contarles. Bufó, tanto si se los decía como si no, seguirían incordiando con el tema. Tenía que dar gracias a que por lo menos, Takeshi no se encontraba con ellos.

–Bueno… eso fue… –se estremeció al recordar el hecho– tu hermano… –Ania le miró intensamente a la mención de él–. Viktor… él… me besó.

–¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! –gritaron las dos chicas al unísono.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Como ven, es lunes, y prometi que actualizaria el fin de semana, lo siento por eso pero realmente mi memoria de Dory reluce mucho ultimamente. Y eso que me acordaron ayer temprano de que debia actualizar 😓

Pregunta: Hasta el momento ¿Qué les parece la historia?

* * *

Curisidades: Viktor.

Familia.

De Matvey no es necesario hablar, ya conocen a su padre Petrov y de donde proviene el apellido Nikiforov.

Si leyeron anteriormmente mis curisodiades, se daran cuenta que Katya Nikiforova, la madre de Viktor era antes una Plisetsky _(y si nos vamos al agregado ruso hacia los apellidos para mujeres seria Plisetskaya)._

Nikolai Plisetsky es el padre de Katya, por lo tanto, Viktor, Ania y Yuri son primos.

Amigos.

Chistophe Giacometti, Jean Jaques Leroy y Viktor Nikiforov se conocieron desde pequeños ya que asistieron a los mismos colegios, con el tiempo se les une Georgi Popovich, quien es el sobrino de Yakov Felstam.

En sus años universitarios, primero se suma al grupo Cao Bin. Lo trajo J.J, ambos estudian periodismo y a Otabek Altin lo encuentran en una fiesta universitaria donde fue contratado como Dj. Con el tiempo también se une a ellos.

El único que tiene pareja es Chris, quien tiene una relacion hace siete años con Mari Katsuki y una hija de cinco años, Larissa. No se casarán hasta que Mari salga de la universidad.

* * *

Eso es todo

/Cambio y fuera/

 _Min Akane_ 🌸

20 de agosto de 2018.


	5. Capítulo 4: Impulsos

Antes de leer

Cursiva: _Flasbackak._

 ** _Negrita cursiva_** : pensamientos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Impulsos.**

 _.-.-.-.-._

 _Yuuri estaba impaciente y Viktor no se dignaba a pronunciar palabra alguna. Después del chasco que se llevó con el testamento de su abuelo, lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y dormir. Pero ahí estaba el alfa, deteniéndolo de lo que era su propósito._

 _Su humor se agrió mucho más, en lo que llevaba de mañana nada había salido como lo esperaba y no ayudaba que su omega se mostrara ansioso por complacer el pedido de Viktor y estar cerca de él. Más que nunca odiaba la naturaleza dócil de su casta. Al ser destinados, prácticamente saltó ante la posibilidad de compartir unos minutos más con "su alfa"._

– _¿Te quedarás parado observándome o hablarás? –espetó Yuuri ya cansado de ese mutismo._

– _No, solo… –Viktor tragó–. No sé qué decir. –dijo sincero._

– _Entonces puedo marcharme. –respondió el omega viendo su vía para salir de la habitación._

– _¡Espera! –Viktor tomó al adolescente de la muñeca, los dos temblaron ante el contacto._

 _Yuuri se alteró y quitó su mano bruscamente del agarre del alfa, mirándole mal._

– _No vuelvas a hacer eso. –murmuró peligrosamente–. No te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden._

– _Pero… somos destinados. –replicó Viktor sin entender._

– _Claro, y eso te da todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieras ¡Oh, gran alfa! –ironizó Yuuri–. No nos vemos desde hace más de dos años Nikiforov._

 _Viktor hizo una mueca, el omega volvía a emplear ese tono resentido al llamarlo. Jamás entendió que le hizo para merecer ese trato._

– _¿Por qué siempre eres así? –preguntó el alfa–. Por lo visto es solo conmigo…_

– _No necesito explicarte nada. –espetó el omega._

– _Insisto._

 _Se quedaron observando intensamente. Viktor necesitaba entender todo lo que sucedía con Yuuri. Quería saber las razones de su trato para con él._

 _El menor de los Katsuki siempre le intrigó. No tenía idea de lo que pudo suceder para que la personalidad cándida que tuviera de niño se convirtiera en la que era ahora. La última vez que lo vio antes de su paso correspondiente a la milicia fue en casa de su abuelo, derrochando ternura. Para la siguiente, él ya era alguien recatado y tranquilo, rayando en lo introvertido. Y qué decir de sus encuentros, lo trataba fríamente cuando era imprescindible hablar con él o no podía esquivarlo._

 _En esos tiempos no comprendía la fascinación por el niño._

 _Ahora tenía su respuesta._

 _Su alfa reaccionó al pequeño niño aunque este estuviera a años de presentarse._

 _Yuuri no podía creer la desfachatez de este sujeto. No solo olvidó aquel encuentro que fue tan trascendente para él, sino que también esperaba que lo iluminara al respecto._

– _Realmente eres un bastardo. –Yuuri escupió las palabras–. Haces daño y ni siquiera eres capaz de acordarte de ello._

 _Viktor le miró confundido. Parecía que estuviera hablando en frecuencias diferentes porque no entendió nada del mensaje._

– _Si fueras tan amable de explayarte… – murmuró._

– _Ah… o sea que no solo traumatizas a niños, sino que también olvidas que lo has hecho –espetó el adolescente molesto–. Que conveniente ¿no?_

 _Ahora sí que estaba totalmente perdido. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con su actitud con él?_

– _No entiendo de que me hablas. –respondió._

– _Sabes… la última vez que te vi con admiración fue a mis siete años. –Yuuri le miró con el ceño fruncido y Viktor se sorprendió–. Yo quería ser como Petrov, y siendo tú con quien más compartía debido a Ania, cuando te presentaste como alfa eso reafirmó mi deseo._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tus esquinazos hacia mí? –preguntó Viktor, Yuuri le lanzó una mirada ácida._

– _Para ustedes fue fácil olvidar ese día. Pero no para mí. –replicó molesto– Jamás me importaron las burlas en mi escuela por querer ser alfa cuando creciera… pero el hecho de que una de las personas que admiraba lo hiciera, me destrozó._

 _Viktor quedó sin palabras. Visto así el hecho se veía terriblemente mal, no se imaginaba lo que había sido para la mente infantil de Yuuri._

– _Ya… eso explica tu cambio de actitud, pero no que te desparecieras de mi vista por dos años._

– _¿Todavía no te entra Nikiforov? –Yuuri inconscientemente se acercó–. Tú te burlaste de mí por mi deseo y años después resulto ser un jodido omega ¿Dónde me deja eso? –le preguntó._

 _El alfa le miró estupefacto. Si seguía esa línea de pensamiento significaba que Yuuri tenía prejuicios contra su propia casta._

– _No puedes hablar en serio. –le recriminó._

– _Claro que lo hago. –el omega se alejó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación–. Serlo fue un golpe bajo para mí en ese entonces._

– _¡Solo estas lleno de prejuicios! –Viktor estalló, molesto–. Aun siendo un omega los ves… te ves cómo alguien inferior._

– _¡No he dicho eso! –gritó Yuuri–. Soy capaz de hacer de todo, como cualquier ser humano, mi segunda naturaleza no es impedimento para ser quien quiera ser._

– _Pues no parece. –le picó Viktor–. Con tus palabras solo me demuestras a un ser con trabas y prejuicios bastante estúpidos._

– _¡No me puedes decir eso cuando tú eres un alfa! Ustedes también están tan llenos de prejuicios sobre las castas como toda esta sociedad. –atacó el adolescente–. Por lo menos tu tenías a Petrov para enseñarte ¡En mi familia todos son betas! Además, ¡Tuve que soportar que mis compañeros alfas descerebrados, quisieran sobrepasarse conmigo! Hasta que les dejé bien claro que con los omegas no se juega._

 _Viktor gruñó ante lo último, nadie tenía derecho a hacerle pasar malos ratos a "su omega"._

– _¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? –el alfa no entendía como una conversación que el pretendía fuera tranquila, se había trasformado en esto._

– _Eres un alfa. Si te burlaste en el pasado, nada te impide hacerlo de nuevo. –argumentó Yuuri–. Solo previne eso alejándome de ti._

– _Eres tan… –el alfa no sabía que decirle._

– _¿Que? –increpó Yuuri._

– _¡Idiota! Yo jamás haría eso. –espetó Viktor molesto._

– _¿Y qué me lo aseguraba? –el adolescente estaba frenético, su omega aullaba por mostrarse más dócil ante su alfa, pero el jamás fue como los demás, no se doblegaría ante nadie, y menos ante Viktor._

– _¡Me conoces desde que naciste! ¡Era obvio! –se acercó a Yuuri y le tomó de la muñeca. Muy pocas veces su alfa interno se alteraba, pero que SU destinado estuviera cuestionando su moralidad, le ofuscaba._

– _¡Suéltame! –el omega intentó zafarse del agarre, pero Viktor era mucho más fuerte._

– _Oh, no lo creo…_

– _Me irritas… –exclamó Yuuri en un tono molesto, sus niveles de estrés estaban llegando a su límite, algo que fue notado por el alfa._

– _Lo mismo digo._

– _¡Vete al infierno! –espetó el omega furioso._

– _¡Con mucho gusto! –gritó Viktor antes de acercarse más a Yuuri y besarlo con rabia._

 _Yuuri se quedó estático, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Hasta que comenzó a forcejear para liberarse, y Viktor solo atinó a apresarle ambas muñecas y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana._

 _El adolescente se desesperó, pero su omega poco a poco fue cediendo, eufórico por este acto. El aroma de Viktor le aturdía y no le dejaba actuar con libertad… se sentía humillado; ser esclavo de sus instintos no era para nada grato. Sobre todo por estar permitiendo –en parte– que lo sometieran a voluntad._

 _Por ser destinados este alfa tenia demasiado control sobre él._

 _Viktor soltó las muñecas de su omega y lo aferró por la cintura, no quería soltar a la criatura que se estremecía entre sus brazos, soltando jadeos por la falta de aire. Se aventuró un poco más mordiéndolo._

 _Yuuri sintió como unos dientes abusaban sus labios indiscriminadamente y gimió. Cuando una lengua trataba de adentrarse en su boca, reaccionó horrorizado por permitir aquello. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía –más que nada por la ira que sentía– le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna, seguido de uno en su quijada, agradeciendo sus clases de autodefensa que tomó por petición de su abuelo._

– _¡No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida Nikiforov! ¡EN TU VIDA! –gritó el omega antes de salir hecho una furia de la oficina._

 _El muy maldito le robó su primer beso real._

 _.-.-.-.-._

–¡Mi hermano se merecía eso y más! –espetó Ania enojada–. ¡Eso fue barbárico!

–Lo odio. –murmuró Yuuri–. Me reconcilié con la idea de ser como soy, había aceptado mi condición como omega, después de todo es un parte de mí… pero ahora… –dijo apenado.

Las palabras no dichas le dolieron a los tres, porque todos aquí sabían del acoso que sufrió Yuuri por culpa de alfas con el orgullo herido. Y si bien este no era el caso, esta dualidad de pensamiento entre él y su omega lo estaba matando. No quería comenzar a odiar lo que su abuelo tan amablemente le ayudó a aceptar.

Ania quería ir donde su hermano y golpearlo un poco, para ver si así le entraba algo de sentido común _**¿Cómo se le ocurría asaltar a Yuuri de esa manera?**_

–Solo hay que esperar a que las cosas se resuelvan a tu favor. –Yuko todavía no quería dejar morir la esperanza de que todo se anulara.

–Ya lo hablamos, eso no se hará. –Yuuri estaba consciente de que nada se resolvería en el juzgado. No solo por sus castas, sino por quienes eran. La fama precedía a ambas empresas a nivel mundial. Un arreglo de esta envergadura beneficiaría a la economía del país–. Deberé casarme con Nikiforov antes de un año. –afirmó.

–Pero… sabes que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la anulación él no te obligará a casarte sin quererlo. –Ania quiso tranquilizarlo.

–Es cierto Yuuchan. –murmuró Yuko–. No creo que los señores Nikiforov lo hagan, menos tus padres.

–No importan las pérdidas que ello nos genere, se puede volver a empezar. –dijo Ania pensativa.

–No solo se trata de eso. –contestó Yuuri–. Estamos hablando de quienes están a cargo de nosotros… de las empresas y algo mucho más grande. –las muchachas no comprendieron aquello–. No es el legado que dejaron nuestros abuelos Ann. –Yuuri lucía todo lo calmado que podía estar al decirlo, lo había analizado hasta el cansancio–, sino de todas aquellas personas detrás de él. Nosotros podríamos reponernos, pero y ¿los trabajadores? Ellos tendrían que ser despedidos al disolver todo. Y muchos de ellos llevan años trabajando para cada firma y ya pasaron la edad óptima de contratación.

Entonces las chicas entendieron el peso que Masato Katsuki y Petrov Nikiforov pusieron en los hombros de Viktor y Yuuri.

No sería fácil y mucho menos grato formar una relación que era inexistente. Pero tendría que hacerlo, porque Yuuri no dejaría a nadie a la deriva por un deseo tan egoísta. No sería ni el primero ni el último en efectuar unas nupcias arregladas dentro del círculo social por el cual se movían.

Ania al mirar a su amigo pensó que el ser destinado solo les complicaría aún más las cosas, sabiendo cual era la perspectiva de cada uno respecto al tema.

* * *

 **Manhattan – 24 de octubre de 2016 – Oficinas** **Dom &Zhizn` / ****One World Trade Center**

Christophe Giacometti cuando aceptó esa gira que lo mantendría alejado durante un poco más de un mes de su prometida e hija, solo pensó que lo único que lamentaría era ausentarse de las salidas al parque y el placer que le ocasionaba ir a buscar a Larissa a la escuela. Después de mucho cavilar y gracias a la intervención de Mari, decidió que era una tremenda oportunidad para su carrera.

Jamás pensó que no podría estar ahí para Mari y la pequeña en los momentos dolorosos que vivieron.

Fue un shock tremendo enterarse que Masato y Petrov habían sido participes de un accidente mortal, y por más que trató de volver cuanto antes a Estados Unidos para confortar a su novia e hija, o siquiera escuchar despotricar a Viktor –su mejor amigo– no pudo largarse de Australia como era su intención. Por más que peleó, insultó y amenazó a los encargados, la respuesta siempre fue un rotundo "No".

Le dolió no poder consolarlos más que por llamadas de Skype o telefónicas, pero era eso o perder su trabajo. Y a pesar de que su familia era acomodada, no todos se apellidaban Nikiforov o Katsuki para prescindir de una fuente de ingresos. Tenía que trabajar para vivir y con una hija de cinco años, quedar sin empleo no era una opción. Sobre todo cuando recién comenzaba en la industria y de a poco se hacía renombre entre el ambiente del modelaje y la alta costura.

A veces se preguntaba como Toshiya y Hiroko lo dejaron seguir con su hija y comprometerse con ella después de dejarla embarazada cuando ella solo tenía veinte años y recién comenzaba su carrera. Sabiendo que él en esos momentos no tenía nada sólido para su novia siendo solo un simple beta estudiante de fotografía.

Sus suegros valían oro.

Aunque eso no era lo que le traía a la inmobiliaria de los Nikiforov a solo cuatro días de haber llegado a casa, sino el enterarse de la otra parte del chisme que Mari le contó a su regreso sobre el testamento de quienes hasta hace un mes, fueron los cabecillas de los emporios Katsuki y Nikiforov.

Era un chismoso, lo sabía. No podía decir nada en su defensa excepto que debido a su entorno laboral se le acentuó esa vena cotilla que tenía ya desde antes. O quizá Jean le pegó eso después de comenzar sus prácticas en ese programa de farándula.

Creía que debía hacerle una advertencia a su querido amigo. Después de todo, solo le bastó una hora en la casa de sus suegros, para darse cuenta que su adorable cuñado actuaba muy raro. Sabía que Yuuri era introvertido en cuanto a sus asuntos se trataba y estaba sujeto a demasiado estrés, pero lo que vio rallaba en lo inverosímil. Y pensaba que cierta situación que Mari no supo cómo explicarle tendría respuesta si interpelaba a Viktor.

Tenía la marca Nikiforov por donde se viera.

Tocó aquella puerta de cristal recibiendo las señas de Viktor al reconocerlo. Entró a la oficina y abrazó a su amigo de toda la vida. Se le notaba desanimado y un poco pálido. Lo encontró extraño.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó aun abrazado a Viktor.

–Saldremos de esta. –murmuró el alfa–. Solo me gustaría que los inversionistas soltaran un poco la soga.

Chris hizo una mueca. A esos carroñeros poco le importaba la situación que estaban viviendo como familia, mientras pudieran sacar un pedazo de ello.

–¿Y tu padre? –cuestionó al percatarse de que no lo vio al dirigirse a la oficina de su amigo.

–Ha quedado en casa –respondió Viktor–, después de funeral casi se tomó una botella de vodka el solo. Eso le ha afectado bastante por lo que no viene siempre, Celestino y mi madre lo tienen bien regañado por eso… Y lo prefiero así. Si yo siendo alfa he tenido que lidiar a diario con problemas a causa de los inversionistas, no me imagino la que le armarían a mi padre.

Viktor hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento mientras él preparaba algo de beber para ambos. Ya intuía como se llevaría a cabo la conversación, no por nada Chris había venido a la oficina importándole poco el horario laboral siempre ajetreado en la inmobiliaria.

–¿Cómo están Mari y Larissa? –preguntó el alfa–, desde la lectura de testamento que no las veo.

–Aunque ambos sepamos que no te interesa como están… te puedo decir que Yuuri se ve bastante retraído. –replicó Giacometti–, no sé qué le has hecho pero eso lo tiene al parecer, bastante trastornado.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que pude hacerle algo? –Viktor frunció el ceño.

–Vamos Vitya, aquí ambos sabemos que de todos quienes conocemos a Yuuri, eres el único que jamás lo vio como un simple amiguito de tu hermana a pesar de llevarse varios años.

–¿Y crees que no me sentí como un pedófilo al pensar de ese modo? ¿De un niño que me lleva diez años? –le espetó–. Creo que si no fuera porque Yuuri me rehuía como la peste, hubieras visitado a tu amigo en la cárcel. –se carcajeó sin humor.

Chris le miró con tristeza. Jamás se esperó que todo aquello que Viktor hablara sobre Yuuri fuera cierto. Y que ellos no tomaran en cuenta lo que ocultaban esas palabras.

–Lo que decías siempre ¿era en serio? –cuestionó y su amigo asintió.

–Tomando en cuenta las circunstancias… –Viktor quedó pensativo–, ahora comprendo mucho y es mejor esta situación que haberle saltado encima cuando tenía quince.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Chris extrañado.

–¿Mari no te lo dijo? –al ver la negativa de su amigo el alfa resopló, eso era típico de ella–. Yuuri y yo somos destinados…

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Giacometti conmocionado.

–Lo que oyes. –contestó Viktor–. Jamás esperé encontrarlo y aquí me ves, con un omega que aparentemente me odia.

–Oh amigo, aparentemente no. Yuuri en verdad te odia. –se carcajeó Chris, viendo el ceño fruncido del alfa–. ¿Cómo fue que no te diste cuenta antes?

–Creo que mi alfa lo intuía. –dijo pensativo–. No por nada esta fijación por él ha durado tanto… además, recuerda que después de su presentación no volví a ver a Yuuri. –sus ojos se ensombrecieron–, hasta hace unas semanas.

Christophe captó el ambiente, y decidió que era momento de ponerse serios.

–¿Qué pasará ahora?

Todavía recordaba lo que Mari le dijo sobre el testamento. De la suerte que pudo correr al no tener ese acuerdo pre matrimonial firmado. Si bien en ese momento lo vio como la manera de demostrarle a Masato que el amor por su nieta era verdadero, ahora agradecía aquella acción, pero eso no cambió que se sintió muy mal cuando el alivio lo embargó al saber que el acuerdo de compromiso había pasado a Yuuri.

–La demanda para anular el testamento fue presentada por los Katsuki y Yakov. –respondió–. Mi padre y Toshiya todavía albergan esperanzas, pero yo sé que esto es solo un mero trámite.

Chris asintió comprendiendo el significado de aquello. No solo estaba el obstáculo que sus familias eran reconocidas económicamente, sino que también que la relación que se pretendía anular al impugnar el testamento era alfa/omega. Si a eso le sumábamos los exámenes que revelarían su condición de destinados al ver la compatibilidad…

De nada serviría, si se acogía la demanda, solo les daría más tiempo a ellos para hacerse a la idea de comprometerse en un futuro. Después de todo, una vez encontrabas a tu destinado, dejabas de ser compatible con alguien más. Tu cuerpo solo aceptaría el de tu pareja.

–Pues como el cuñado de Yuuri que soy –murmuró Chris–. Te advierto que lo trates bien y no te propases, muy su alfa serás, pero él todavía es un adolescente que no entiende muchas cosas.

Al ver el ceño culpable y el imperceptible sonrojo de Viktor, le miró mal.

–¿Qué hiciste Nikiforov? –preguntó.

–¿Puedo fingir demencia?

–No. –replicó Chris–. Dime ahora qué le hiciste a Yuuri para que su comportamiento haya cambiado. –demandó–, no sabes lo preocupado que están sus padres y Mari… prácticamente tuvieron que reemplazar todo el contenido de su cuarto y soportal el mal genio de su hijo. Ellos creen que en cualquier momento el estrés que está sufriendo puede llevarlo al colapso.

–Yo… –el alfa carraspeó– Yo lo besé.

–¡¿QUÉ TU HICISTE QUE?! –gritó el beta enojado– ¡Tu bastardo impulsivo!

–¡Ay! Fue solo un simple beso –se defendió Viktor.

–¡Para ti, idiota! –le amonestó–¿Se te ocurrió preguntarle a Yuuri si había besado a alguien antes?

El alfa hizo una mueca y gruñó irritado de solo pensar que alguien hubiera tomado esos labios antes que él. Hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle.

–¿Fui el primero? –preguntó casi eufórico, recordando los movimientos inseguros de Yuuri al momento de besarse.

–Depende… ¿Qué tipo le diste?

–Fue uno arrebatador. –de solo recordar la intensidad de ese beso, el alfa suspiraba queriendo repetir la experiencia.

–Sí, de ese tipo ja…

–¡Hubo otros entonces?! –Viktor cuestionó enojado.

Christophe guardó silencio, no era él quien le correspondía contar esas experiencias de Yuuri. No cuando aquello se quedó guardado entre ellos, como un secreto.

–De todas manera… Yuuri jamás había besado a alguien. –cambió el tema–, y los dos aquí sabemos que los omegas son bien sensibles respecto a aquello, lo quieran o no. Aunque mi cuñado diste de ser un omega convencional, eso igual se aplica a él. Está en su naturaleza.

Viktor quedó en shock después de aquello… eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–Quita esa sonrisita estúpida de tu rostro y dime como sucedió todo. –pidió Chris.

–Mmm… –el alfa organizó los dispersos detalles que se le quedaron–. Realmente ni yo entiendo cómo pasó. –dijo confundido–. Solo recuerdo estar discutiendo con él, pero mi alfa se sentía irritado con eso. En un arrebato lo besé para que se callara y dejara de recriminarme.

–" _ **Valla instintos se gastan estos alfas… por lo menos fue un beso y no un golpe"**_ –pensó Chris.

–Igual pagué con creces aquello –murmuró Viktor– Cuando reaccionó, no solo le bastó con golpearme en la cara si no que uno fue directo a mis partes nobles.

Giacometti después de esas palabras solo pudo largarse a reír escandalosamente. Imaginarse a alguien tan menudo como Yuuri golpeando a Viktor, quien le sacaba fácil como quince centímetros de estatura, rallaba en lo hilarante.

Y se sintió orgulloso, ese movimiento se lo enseñó él, para que nadie más pudiera hacerle daño por no poseer la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a ellos.

–Merecido te lo tenías –espetó riéndose–. Solo espero que a la próxima puedas controlarte mejor. –dijo serio.

–Esperemos… –Viktor suspiró–. Pero no lo sé. No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero con Yuuri no puedo controlarme. Mi alfa simplemente me arrebató el control e hizo lo que quiso. No sé qué pueda pasar más adelante.

–Si lo dañas te mato. –Afirmó Christophe–. Lo sabes ¿cierto? Me prometí que nadie pisotearía el orgullo de Yuuri de nuevo. Por muy amigo mío que seas, planeo cumplir eso.

–Lo sé. –Viktor asintió sin entender.

–Más te vale. –dijo Chris antes de retirarse.

Cuando pudo ver a su amigo desaparecer por el pasillo, Viktor se acercó hacia la ventana donde podía observar todo Manhattan, pensando.

Para él fue muy difícil aceptar que le gustó desde mucho tiempo antes de darse cuenta. Se sintió un maldito pedófilo, pues en ese tiempo Yuuri tenía catorce años y no se había presentado. Además de ser un masoquista si lo meditaba, por el trato que recibía del chico.

Esa bola de nieve creció demasiados años sin que se diera por enterado. Aun sabiendo que eran destinados ahora, no cuestionaba sus sentimientos creyéndolos el causante de lo que guardaba. Pero reconocía que eso no sería igual para Yuuri. Si llegaba a decírselo en algún momento ¿Qué le impediría al omega creer que solo era su instinto hablando?

Al comprender lo que eran, él también se lo planteó dudando de lo que sentía. Pero había pasado demasiados días reflexionando, por lo cual se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por Yuuri iban más allá que una mera atracción de sus castas o de su estatus como destinados. Y eso le desestabilizó. Si ya se sentía de aquella manera cuando nunca tuvo un contacto directo o ameno con Yuuri ¿Qué pasaría ahora que obligadamente tendrían que convivir?

Además ¿Cómo hacer que Yuuri viera sus sentimientos como algo verdadero y sin la venda de su título como _"destinados"?_

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

 **Estudios:** Viktor, Georgi, Cao, Jean, Chrisphe, estudiaron en _"Dalton School"_ queda en Upper East Side.

 **Universidad:**

Viktor, estudio Arquitectura en la Universidad de Columbia, y ademas tiene una maestria en _Diseño Arquitectonico Avanzado._

Georgi, estudio para abogado igual en la Universidad de Columbia.

Jean Jaques, estudio Periodismo en la Universidad de Fordham y ademas posee una maestria en _Artes y Medios Públicos._

Christophe, estudio Fotografía en el Fashion Institute of Technology (FIT) y posee un postitulo en _Presentación Visual y Diseño de exposición._

Cao Bin, estudio Periodismo en la Universidad de Fordham y posee un postitulo en G _rado de Locución._

Otabek estudio Música en la Universidad de New York (NYU) posee una maestria en _Música y Tecnología_ , ademas de perfeccionar su técnica como DJ con variados cursos.

* * *

Perdoón la demora, un resfrio me Botó en cama y recin hasta ahora pude sentarme en mi computador a subir el capitulo.

Ya la siguiente entrega de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en otra actualización.

 ** _/Cambio y Fuera/_**

 _Min Akane_

 **01 de septiembre de 2018.**


	6. 05- Encuentro

Antes de leer

cursiva: _Flasbackak._

 ** _Negrita cursiva_** : pensamientos.

* * *

Capítulo 05: Encuentro.

 **New York – 10 de noviembre 2016 – Feltsman Abogados / 154 Grand Street**

Yakov les había llamado a su oficina. Después de semanas esperando la resolución, está por fin estaba dictada y en manos del abogado.

Viktor a pesar de no hacerse parte de la demanda, era uno de los involucrados así que debió asistir. Lo hacía con una presión en el pecho, porque a pesar de que estaban todos seguros que esto no resultaría, la incertidumbre estaba sembrada en sus cabezas. Y si esa ínfima posibilidad daba a favor de Yuuri, el alfa solo tendría que hacer que el adolescente lo aceptara de alguna manera.

Al llegar pudo ver que solo Yuuri estaba en el lugar –aparte de Georgi, pero en este caso no contaba– lo cual le extrañó, se suponía que Toshiya lo acompañaría, el mismo se lo había dicho. Es más, estaba contando con eso para que su alfa no se inquietara al tenerlo tan cerca.

–" _ **Que conveniente es tener a alguien a quién culpar… aunque estos sean mis propios instintos"**_ – pensó–. Buenas tardes… –murmuró conteniendo un gruñido al ver como Yuuri se acercaba a Georgi al escucharlo hablar.

–Hola Vitya –saludó el abogado, nervioso.

El adolescente solo asintió en reconocimiento.

–¿Tu padre? –preguntó Viktor mirando intensamente al omega. Yuuri se removió incómodo.

–Hablando con Yakov. –dijo escueto.

Un pesado silencio se instauró en la oficia. Yuuri aparentando que Viktor no existía, doblegando sus ansias de acercarse para calmarlo y el alfa fulminando a Georgi, quien solo sonreía forzosadamente.

Menos mal que las partes faltantes no tardaron en hacerse presente.

A Yuuri solo le bastó ver la expresión de su padre para entender que el resultado no era favorable. No le extrañaba, pero aun así un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Ante la certeza de que en menos de un año, estaría casado con Viktor Nikiforov.

–Yo… –tragó grueso–. Creo que te esperaré en el auto papá. –informó antes de salir precipitadamente de la sala.

Viktor hizo amago de seguirlo, pero la mano en su hombro de Toshiya lo disuadió, el pobre solo negaba con un gesto de resignación.

–Todos sabíamos el resultado de esto aunque albergáramos las esperanzas. –susurró bajo–, mi hijo comprende… solo dale tiempo para que lo asimile mejor, Viktor.

El alfa quedó taciturno ante lo dicho, analizando su comportamiento.

–Quizá si me hubiera sumado a la demanda…

–No. –negó Yakov–. Nada cambiaría. Por ser quienes son y su naturaleza. Estrategia política estándar, lástima para ustedes que quedaron atrapados en medio de un juego de poder. Creo que ni sus abuelos pensaron en esto.

Viktor le miró sin entender.

–Es un tanto injusto que nuestra casta y nuestro alcance económico sea lo que nos coarte la oportunidad de elegir.

–La cual perdieron al momento de encontrarse –Habló Georgi–. No entiendo porque ahora estás haciendo berrinche cuando por lo menos, eras el único que lo deseaba.

–Puede ser, pero estoy pasando a llevar el derecho de Yuuri de decidir algo. De poder decir cuándo, cómo y porqué hacer esto. Siento que le estoy imponiendo a mi omega todo esto y no es un sentimiento agradable. –replicó Viktor, recién sintiendo el peso de lo que sus abuelos habían firmado sin saber.

–La unión de ambas firmas puede que traiga un realce a la economía, eso es lo que les importa a ellos, –dijo Yakov molesto–. Y ya expusieron su parecer al rechazar la demanda. Ahora solo nos queda ver cómo hacer todo esto sin que ustedes salgan perjudicados.

–Sus castas fueron la condena… a ellos solo les interesa el poder que pueden adquirir con su matrimonio, nada más. –Georgi se sentía mal por su amigo, jamás esperó que todo esto se saliera de sus manos– Lo único que puedo decir es, lo siento.

El joven abogado jamás se esperó que las cosas resultaran de esta manera.

–Después del matrimonio podrán hacer los arreglos necesarios para que todo funcione tal como está, –dijo Toshiya–, pero solo después de la concepción de su hijo o hija, podrán hacer esos arreglos permanentes, como albaceas del heredero de ambas firmas.

–Todo esto se trata del poder adquisitivo a nivel país. –informó Georgi. –Siendo los exitosos empresarios que fueron Masato y Petrov, que no te quepa duda que las hienas trataran a todo momento de llevarse una tajada –se pasó una mano por la cara–, pero mientras no se enteren de la debacle interna que se originó con el testamento, no le veo el problema de poder seguir tal cual estamos.

–Entonces tenemos dos años o menos para ver cómo arreglar este enredo. –dijo Yakov pensativo–. Algo se nos ocurrirá.

Viktor se desplomó en una silla cercana, abrumado por todo esto. No solo debía lidiar con un compromiso arreglado en donde una de las partes estaba poco dispuesta a realizarlo, aunque fuera obligatorio, sino que también lidiaría con personas molestas.

Como harían que los reporteros no se enterasen de todo esto si cuando se anunciara el matrimonio ellos andarían escarbando cualquier cosa que les sirviera para hacer un escándalo.

Tendría que hablar con Jean y Cao para que lo ayudaran con esto.

–¿Y que hay con el derecho tuyo y de mi padre como hijos de ellos? – le preguntó a Toshiya.

–Somos betas… –respondió sereno–, siempre estuvimos conscientes de que cuando ellos fallecieran se nos vendrían un par de problemas con los accionistas. Sonará mal pero su compromiso nos quitará ese peso de encima.

Viktor se desordenó el cabello. Bien que no había prestado la atención necesaria a los aspectos legales, por estar embobado con Yuuri en la lectura del testamento.

Esto le parecía demasiado.

Siempre esperó heredar la Constructora inmobiliaria de su padre. Y lo peor era para Yuuri porque prácticamente le arrebataba la posibilidad a Mari de heredar la compañía automotriz.

–Se nota que mi abuelo y Masato no estaban en sus cabales al firmar ese chiste de testamento –Viktor suspiró.

–En el estado etílico que debieron encontrarse, esto claramente les pareció una humorada. –Yakov intervino–. Pero ya está hecho y no podrá deshacerse, solo queda continuar.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Cada quien pensando en lo que venía y en el papel a asumir una vez que una parte de esto saliera a la luz pública.

–¿Qué sucedido con F.G? –Preguntó Toshiya–. ¿Has podido identificarlo?

–Estamos en punto muerto. –Georgi se apresuró a decir–. La notaría no puede revelarlo a menos que el testigo quiera ser encontrado.

–Mi sobrino tiene razón. –murmuró Yakov–. He estado investigando a algunas personas que tuvieran altercados con ellos, pero todavía no encuentro a alguien con esas iniciales en su nombre.

–¿Sería factible contratar a un detective? –preguntó Viktor, y Georgi le miró alarmado.

–Eso no sería posible por el momento –El abogado mayor contestó–. Estoy tramitando una solicitud que nos pidió Yuuri. Después deberemos comenzar con los acuerdos pre-matrimoniales. Estarán muy ocupados de aquí en adelante tú y Yuuri.

–Además un detective puede levantar sospechas en ciertos sectores. –Georgi continúo–. Pueden llegar a conclusiones precipitadas.

–¿Qué les ha pedido mi hijo? –preguntó Toshiya intrigado.

–Documentos de confidencialidad para quienes vieron su caso en el juzgado –respondió.

Tanto Viktor como el padre de Yuuri asintieron en comprensión. Después de todo, ya se habían visto casos en donde información delicada se filtraba desde los tribunales. Muy acertado el hacerlos porque había detalles que eran preferibles que quedaran fuera de la prensa. La reputación de Masato y Petrov se verían un tanto perjudicadas y estando sus muertes recientes, seria doloroso ver aquello en los medios.

Saliendo del despacho de Yakov, Viktor recordó un detalle que se le pasó por completo al estar inmerso en la conversación. Masculló un insulto y salió disparado hacia el auto de Toshiya.

–¡Espere! –gritó a segundos de que el vehículo arrancara.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el beta bajando la ventanilla.

–Disculpe… Yuuri –murmuró Viktor y el omega se tensó–. Me preguntaba si podrías darme tu número. –pidió.

Yuuri le miró de reojo antes de suspirar y hablar.

–Puedes pedírselo a Ann. –dijo y le pidió a su padre que avanzara, dejando a Viktor solo en el estacionamiento de edificio.

* * *

 **New York – 15 de noviembre 2016 – Casa Katsuki / West Village.**

Yuuri se estaba arreglando para salir, pero después de ver casi todo su vestuario, nada le convencía.

Tomó un par de prendas al azar y se las midió. Suspiró frustrado por no encontrar que colocarse.

Sintió unos toques y al voltearse y vio a su hermana parada en la puerta

–¿No deberías estar en la universidad? –preguntó el omega extrañado.

–Debería decir lo mismo. –contestó Mari–. A estas horas estarías tomando tu clase de idiomas junto a tus amigos.

–Pedí el día libre a Minako. –murmuró incómodo.

–Mamá dijo que irías donde Viktor ¿es así?

–Si…

–¿Iras solo? –preguntó la chica intrigada.

–Si…

–¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó Mari preocupada–. La única vez que los dejamos solos, Viktor terminó con una extraña cojera.

Yuuri se ruborizó ante esto. A nadie de su familia le dijo que ocurrió aquel día, solo a la única parte de sus amigos que podría entenderlo.

–Solo iré a entregarle la invitación a mi cumpleaños por petición de mamá –expresó el adolescente–. ¿Qué podría pasarme?

Claramente los dos sabían, aunque no lo dijeran, que podrían pasar muchas cosas. Yuuri porque sabía que sus instintos tendían a revelarse con Viktor cerca y Mari porque nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que algo ocurrió ese día en la Lectura del testamento. La mirada enigmática que le dio Chris al preguntarle se lo confirmó.

–Dímelo tú –objetó Mari– Tu solito irás a meterte en la boca del lobo.

Desde que la demanda no fuera como lo esperaban la mayor de los hermanos Katsuki estaba bastante inquieta. Muy en el fondo guardó la esperanza de que todo pudiera solucionarse y el testamento quedase impugnado, pero nada ocurrió como se lo imaginó.

Las leyes no eran muy condescendientes con los alfas y omegas, aun estando en una sociedad moderna.

Agradecida haber nacido como alguien común aunque lo sucedido a su hermano la llenara de culpabilidad.

–No tienes por qué sentirte así, hermana. –dijo Yuuri a través del espejo–. Puedes culpar a cualquiera menos a ti.

–¿Cómo soportas una presión así? No me involucra directamente y me siento fatal. –dijo la chica.

–Sentido de la responsabilidad, supongo. –contestó Yuuri–. Simplemente lo acepté. De nosotros no solo depende el legado de ambas familia, sino que también todos los trabajadores que son parte de ese legado. Viéndolo así, un matrimonio es tan solo el mal menor de todo esto.

–Tienes la mente de un anciano. –murmuró Mari tratando de disimular cuanto le afectaron estas palabras.

Ella estaba segura que de estar en los zapatos de Yuuri, jamás hubiera hecho ese sacrificio. Aunque Chris y Larissa no estuvieran involucrados.

–¿Otra vez con eso? –Yuuri la miró mal–. Solo soy práctico.

Mari solo lo observó unos momentos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Su hermano podría decir lo que quisiera, pero ella no era tonta. La bondad que poseía era ilimitada.

Se percató del gesto frustrado de Yuuri al dejar de reír. Recién ahí se dio cuenta del estado de la habitación.

–¿Por qué parece que pasó un tornado por aquí? –preguntó.

–No encuentro que ponerme. –respondió el omega desalentado.

–¿Estas escogiendo que ropa usar? –cuestionó Mari.

–Si ¿Algún problema? –dijo desdeñoso.

–¿Para ir a la casa de Viktor Nikiforov?

Yuuri al darse cuenta de ese detalle, se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡Maldito omega y sus instintos! Lo hacía actuar sin pensar. Ni siquiera se había cuestionado lo que estaba haciendo, inconscientemente dejó que su naturaleza omega se revelara.

Mari no podía parar de reír. A pesar de las circunstancias, ver a su hermano en ese predicamento le calentó el corazón.

Después de su presentación, supo de inmediato que Yuuri jamás seria el omega típico. Tanto su carácter como visión del mundo eran atípicas para integrarlas en la concepción de lo que un omega debía ser según la sociedad. Y se alegraba por eso, su hermano nunca dejó que su casta lo condicionara o intimidara.

Una almohada en su cara la sacó de su ensoñación.

–¡Vete de una vez! –gritó Yuuri.

Ella solo se rio una vez más antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cinco minutos después se oyeron los pasos de Yuuri por las escaleras.

Hiroko, quien estaba ayudando a su nieta con unas tareas en la cocina, sonrió. Mari ya le había platicado sobre el pequeño predicamento de su hijo.

–¡Ya me voy! –se oyó el grito desde el vestíbulo.

Y la señora Katsuki solo rogó para que la visita saliera bien.

* * *

 **New York – Departamento de Viktor / 432 - Park Avenue**.

Viktor estaba un poco inquieto.

No. si era honesto consigo mismo, esa palabra no reflejaba el estado en el cual se encontraba.

Pero no podían culparlo cuando hace dos horas recibió una llamada de Yuuri diciéndole que iría a si departamento porque debían hablar.

Desde ese día en el despacho de Yakov, habían comenzado un tentativo canal de comunicación mediante whatsapp. Aunque este solo fuera recibir monosílabos o frases cortas por parte del omega. Se asombró bastante al recibir la inesperada llamada.

Poco le importó que su madre lo fuera a ver aprovechando que su hijo tenía su día libre en la empresa. Su mente andaba en cualquier lugar menos en el presente, después de escuchar la voz de Yuuri a través del celular.

No sabía que podría querer hablar, pero aquello era lo de menos. Con tenerlo en su espacio era más que suficiente para él. Después del desastroso primer acercamiento –por el cual ya se había disculpado mediante la aplicación de mensajería–, necesitaban realmente una conversación decente.

–Cariño, por más que mires la vereda no verás nada. Vives en el piso 38. –murmuró Katya al ver como su hijo trataba de distinguir algo entre los puntos que pasaban por el lugar.

–¡Lo sé! Pero estoy tan ansioso que no sé qué más hacer. –contestó Viktor pasándose las manos por el cabello–, no quiso decirme a que vendría.

–No será nada alarmante Vitenka. Tranquilízate –le reprendió la mujer.

–Mamá ¿qué querrá? –dijo preocupado el alfa.

Katya, quien sabía por su hija que Yuuri iba a invitarlo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, solo sonrió en respuesta. Seguramente vendría a eso.

Se alegraba que el chico estuviera dispuesto a pasar por todo este circo que montaron Masato y su suegro, algo a destacar cuando solo era un adolescente; tomar tal responsabilidad en sus manos…

Por otro lado, se alegraba de ver como la cara de su hijo se iluminaba a la sola mención de Yuuri, sin atisbo de amargura. Eso la tranquilizaba. Ya lo había comentado con Hiroko, las dos sabían –a pesar de ser betas– que todo esto saldría bien. Instinto de madre. Aunque no le quitaba que todo sería difícil. Mal que mal el comienzo de su historia era algo singular, y su estatus como destinados solo agravaba en demasía lo que estaban viviendo. Tanto para su amado Viktor, como para Yuuri. El reconciliar sus experiencias de vida, con lo que sucedía seria complejo.

Sobre todo cuando todo esto lo harían con los preparativos de una boda concertada por dos viejos borrachos. Ella no se engañaba. Sufrirían, y bastante… pero solo los sentimientos que nacían de la convivencia diaria, harían que este matrimonio surgiera. No había amor, pero estaba esperanzada de que este pudiera nacer cuando el adolescente se diera cuenta de cómo era Viktor en realidad.

Que no era como la mayoría de los alfas con los que convivía en la escuela.

Sonó el timbre y Viktor se petrificó mirando a su madre aterrorizado. Katya solo rio de lo infantil que podía ser su hijo a sus 27 años.

–¡Yo abro! –dijo jocosa acercándose a la puerta.

Cuando lo hizo, pudo observar la expresión pensativa del pequeño frente a ella.

–¡Tía Kat! –murmuró el omega cohibido.

–Hola Yuuri. –se quitó de la puerta–. Viktor está en la sala…

El adolescente asintió y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde la madre de su amiga le había indicado. Al entrar, encontró a Viktor viendo por la ventana. Al sentirlo, se giró; la expresión en su rostro era ilegible pero el aroma delataba lo extrañado que se encontraba con su visita.

–Eeh… hola. –susurró Yuuri tímidamente.

–Es bueno verte. –murmuró Viktor escueto. Le hizo señas para que se sentara y tomó el lugar a su lado.

El omega se incomodó, no esperaba ese acercamiento repentino. Mucho menos poder oler ese aroma tan cerca otra vez.

–Bien… tú dirás. –el alfa le miró tan intensamente que tuvo que desviar la mirada.

–Esto… verás… –Yuuri se trabó, tragó saliva e intentó calmarse–, he venido a entregarte esto. –dijo sacando algo de su mochila.

Viktor observó curioso la tarjeta que le entregaban hasta que la leyó. Ahí se emocionó. Que Yuuri lo quisiera en su fiesta de cumpleaños era un paso para su inexistente relación.

–Mi mamá me dio la idea. Puede parecer una nimiedad pero creo que podría ser un buen comienzo expresó vacilante.

–No minimices el gesto –objetó el alfa–. Estaré encantado de asistir.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Viktor decidió romperlo,

–Creo que te debo una disculpa…

–Sí, me la debes –corroboró Yuuri.

El alfa solo le miró, no esperaba esa respuesta. Carraspeó apenado.

–Ese no es para nada mi comportamiento habitual… no sé qué me sucedió ese día. –declaró.

–Eres un alfa –rebatío Yuuri– Para mí, ese es un comportamiento esperable.

Viktor le miró molesto, hasta que unas palabras de Chris de hace unos días, calaron en su mente _Yuuri ya ha tenido bastante de alfas y betas estúpidos, no te sumes a mi lista_.

–No sé con qué clase de tipos de has topado antes, pero déjame decirte que no soy como ellos. –argumentó. Al ver como Yuuri alzaba una ceja en signo de incredulidad solo suspiró. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

–No puedo creer eso cuando te me lanzaste sin contemplaciones. –replicó el adolescente–. ¿Acaso es algún tipo de costumbre tuya el besar a alguien sin preguntarle?

–¡Claro que no! ¡No soy un acosador! –reclamó Viktor. –Todo fue llevado a que somos destinados… además, me correspondiste.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

–Ah, claro… eso lo soluciona todo ¿no? –respondió el omega enojado.

–No, pero… –a un ademán de Yuuri, Viktor se calló.

–No me interesa eso del destino y bla, bla, bla.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó el alfa curioso–. Cualquier omega estaría alegre de estar en tu lugar. – dijo sin pensar y se arrepintió en el acto.

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–Tú no lo entiendes…. Nadie lo hace. –dijo abrumado.

–¡Explícamelo! –Viktor enarcó una ceja, odiaba esta actitud de Yuuri, el querer negar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos. – ¿Cómo siquiera esperas que te entienda si no me lo dices?

–Jamás esperé encontrarte –estalló Yuuri–. ¡Jamás quise encontrarte!

Ese fue un tremendo golpe bajo para Viktor.

–Somos destinados ¿Cómo puede decir eso? –preguntó alarmado –Se supone que estamos hechos el uno para el otro… fuimos bendecidos al poder encontrarnos…

–Por favor, eso es mucho más infantil que los cuentos de princesas de mi sobrina. –rebatió Yuuri y el alfa le miró incrédulo.

–Cuentos o no, eso es lo que sucede aquí Somos las mitades del otro ¡Almas gemelas! ¿Por qué reniegas de eso?

–No te amo –expresó Yuuri sin emoción–. Odio lo que provocas en mí; odio sentirme atraído hacia ti, odio que mi cuerpo reaccione a tu cercanía. ¡Odio que mi raciocinio se vaya al carajo por tu culpa! –espetó con toda la furia que fue capaz de reunir– No tolero ser inconsciente de mis acciones cuando invades mi espacio personal.

–Y planeas culparme de todo eso –se mofó Viktor– ¡Son nuestros instintos! Yo no controlo eso.

Sus aromas se intensificaron, demostrando que estaban bastante cabreados. Esta situación era muy estresante.

Yuuri solo pensaba. Viktor en un arrebato ya le había robado su primero beso real –por mucho que odiara sentirse impotente por algo tan pequeño–, además… dentro de unos cuantos meses le quitaría otra cosa. Algo que jamás pensó en entregar de esta manera tan bizarra. Y no decir que tendría que llevar la marca que incuestionablemente lo señalaría como suyo. Se atarían para siempre. Mucho más de lo que ya lo hacían siendo solo destinados.

En estos momentos odiaba haber refrenado los avances de Sara al presentarse como omega (realmente la casta en ese sentido le importaba un pepino), pero estaba tan empecinado en demostrarle a Viktor –quien estaba totalmente inconciente del hecho– que un omega podía triunfar como cualquier alfa; que no le tomó importancia cualquier avance romántico de alguien.

Irónicamente, la vida de Yuuri había girado en torno a Viktor desde su niñez.

–" _ **Pude haber experimentado con ella todo esto pero, ¿No sería mucho peor esta situación si estuviera involucrada? Aunque al menos Sara tendría todo lo que este idiota obtendrá de mí"**_ –pensó el adolescente desalentado.

–Quizá si nos hubiésemos visto después de tu presentación, las cosas serían diferentes. –Viktor suspiró al ver como Yuuri fruncía el ceño–. Pero tú te escurrías como el agua…

–Nos habríamos evitado una escena muy vergonzosa en la lectura del testamento –murmuró el omega para sí.

–Mira, soy consciente de que todo esto sale de lo normal. –dijo el alfa, pasándose la manos por el cabello–, pero es lo que hay... y el ser destinados nos facilitará algunas cosas

Yuuri hizo una mueca. Le molestaba que Viktor siendo el adulto aquí, se la pasara nombrando eso. Sobre todo él siendo alguien lógico y práctico en todo sentido.

También le fastidiaba que, viendo el porcentaje poblacional de alfas y omegas y que las probabilidades de encontrar a tu destinado fueran por demás escasas; les hubiera tocado justo a ellos dos.

Y a él, a quién poco le importaba aquello.

–Aunque lo sigas repitiendo, eso no hará que me simpatices más, Viktor. –dijo desdeñoso–. Que importa ser destinados si ninguno se ama.

Viktor solo le mandó una mirada que le confundió.

–Creo que lo primero que deberías hacer es dejar los rencores atrás. –murmuró el alfa–. Todo ese embrollo sucedió hace diez años.

–A ti no fue a quién le machacaron sus sueños sin misericordia, pedazo de idiota. –respondió Yuuri–. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al ser un omega después de tus palabras?

Viktor no recodaba nada de aquello y eso le frustraba. Si tan solo supiera las palabras exactas que le dijera a Yuuri de niño, entendería el resentimiento que este le guardaba hace mucho. O al menos le daría la chance de poder defenderse y no sentirse culpable cuando lo mencionaba.

En esa época todavía poseía la arrogancia típica de los alfas después de su presentación. Algo que le costó mucho desaparecer de su personalidad. Seguramente en ese tiempo le pareció irónico que alguien tan adorable como Yuuri de niño quisiera ser un alfa y no lo expresó de la manera correcta.

Por eso había tenido a un niño u adolecente a la defensiva desde entonces. Hasta verlo desaparecer totalmente de su visión cuando su casta se reveló.

–¡Lo lamento! –replicó Viktor molesto–. No fue mi intención ¿vale?

–Eso no quita que…

–¡BASTA! –gritó el alfa, sobresaltando a Yuuri–. Si seguirás crucificándome por eso, es mejor que dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí.

Viktor se dio cuenta que era muy pronto para que una interacción entre ellos no detonara en una discusión sin sentido.

–¿Qué? –Yuuri estaba atónito–. ¿Me estas echando?

–Si así te lo tomas, pues sí –respondió.

–No puedes hacer eso –rebatió el adolescente. Su omega aullaba lastimeramente al sentirse rechazado.

–Puedo y lo haré. –dijo exasperado el alfa.

Viktor lo jaló con demasiada fuerza cuando trató que Yuuri se levantara del sofá. Este se estrelló contra el pecho del Alfa desestabilizándolos a ambos, cayendo al piso. El omega a horcajadas de Viktor.

Solo se observaron unos instantes antes de que el embriagante aroma del otro se colara por sus fosas nasales.

Eso les hizo perder toda estabilidad mental que tenian.

Viktor sujetó al omega y le besó sin pensar en siquiera refrenar el impulso que llevaba teniendo desde que vio aparecer a Yuuri.

Se besaron, no tan abrumante como el primero y esta vez la participación del adolescente fue instantánea. Viktor se enderezó y pegó a Yuuri más a su cuerpo, quien por respuesta le cruzó los brazos por el cuello.

Esta vez el alfa pidió permiso para adentrarse en la boca de Yuuri, lo que le fue concedido sin miramientos. Escuchó como un gemido salió de esos labios al comenzar a jugar con la lengua del omega, Viktor sonrió sin darse cuenta.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, devorándose ambos. Tratando de aguantar con el escaso aire que les quedaba.

Cuando se oyó un estruendo de vasos quebrándose es que Yuuri se separó asustado del alfa, agazapándose en un lateral de sofá.

El omega vio a la asombrada Katya, quien les miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos. Solo atinó a recoger su mochila y salir disparado de la casa sin siquiera despedirse.

En el pasillo, apretó el botón del ascensor frenéticamente, aliviado y desilusionado por no tener a Viktor tratando de alcanzarlo. Cuando se halló en la seguridad del elevador, botó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, estupefacto.

–¡Malditos instintos! – gruñó para sí.

En el departamento, Viktor fue ayudado por su madre a levantarse del piso y dejado en el sofá.

Katya al ver la expresión obnubilada de su hijo, solo suspiró. Buscaría algo para limpiar el desastre que dejó antes de charlar con él.

* * *

No tengo nada que decir.

Mi tardanza no tiene perdón

Espero que les haya gustado.

 _/Cambio y fuera/_

 _Min Akane._

 **01 octubre 2018.**


End file.
